aimonogatari
by Uchiha Shirayuki
Summary: hanya kisah tentang pasangan muda mudi gaje dan authornya ga pandai bikin summary. pokoknya selamat membaca. warning: OC, OOC, BL dll


Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Namikaze Yume juga Yosuke Kagami itu punya saya :D

Pairing :

Always Sasuke ~ Yume slight Gaara ~ Yume & Sasuke ~ Karin Silght Sasuke ~ Kagami

Itachi ~ Kyuubi

Sasori ~ Deidara

Gaara ~ Sora slight Gaara ~ Sakura

Naruto ~ Kyoko slight NAruto~Sora & Naruto~hinata

Dan lain lain

Rate : M

Warning : OC, OOC, Moe?, Gaje, aneh, ada kata2 yg tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur cerita sesuka author, dan author masih amatirannnnnnn haha

Jadi mohon saran dan kritik setelah baca cerita gaje ini ya ?! hehe

A/N : Anoooo, gomen kudasaiii

Disini ada pairing BL a.k.a Boys Love

Jadi yg tidak suka lebih tidak usah dibaca deh, mungkin kalian merasa jijik atau apa

Sebenarnya ItaKyuu and SasoDei itu adalah pairing Fav saya

Saya merasa kalau mereka tidak bersatu rasanya ada yg kurang kaya sayur kurang garam gitu

Apalagi ada itachi, dan saya tidak suka itachi dipasangkan dengan yg lain karena dia adalah chara fav saya

Kalau dengan kyuubi saya masih bias toleransi kok :)

Dan sekali lagi gomen kalau gag suka

Ini adalah cerita saya, tulisan saya, dan juga ini adalah hasil imajinasi saya

Jadi saya buatnya sesuka hati saya

Buat yg tidak suka silahkan tutup aja doc ini, selesai kan? :)

Tambahan lagi hehe :D

Disini semua chara Naruto saya ambil dari Road to Ninja, bukan Naruto ataupun Naruto shippuden.

Tapi tetap saja, saya buat sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Enjoy reading minna san :)

Yume Povs

Watashi Namikaze Yume desu. Anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato dan juga Uzumaki Kushina.

Saudara2 ku, Namikaze Deidara, Namikaze Kyuubi dan juga Namikaze Naruto desu dan semuanya cowokkk

Tapi kalo dei nii kadang aku ragu dia cewek apa cowok, habisnya lebih mirip cewek (-.-)

Aku seorang cewek tomboy bahkan mungkin lebih dari tomboy orang biasanya, sebenarnya aku cowok lho *iya, tapi mimpi aja*

*yume : kaa san kenapa kau melahirkan aku sebagai perempuannnn..?!

Kushina : bukan kaa san yg mau nakkk..*

punya keahlian judo dan aku sudah sabuk hitam bahkan…

Baca dibawah aja deh nanti dikira pamer lagi nyahahaha

Sifatku suka ngomong kasar, tapi aku juga ramah pada orang kok Cuma omongan ku saja yg …

Cowokku Uchiha Sasuke, cowok terganteng dan teromantis yg pernah ada :3

Tapi meski begitu kegantengannya masih kalah jika dibandingkan denganku nyahahaha

Kami pacaran sejak kelas 1 smp, wow :O

Awalnya kukira aku hanya cinta monyet dengannya tapi aku sekarang malah benar2 cinta padanya hehe

Dia setahun setahun lebih tua dariku, makanya aku sedih pas dia lulus kemarin. Temoo, aku kan sudah satu sma lg dengannya jadi aku senang sekaliiii

Aku suka sekali bernyanyi.

Suara ku lumayan lho ? *masa ?!*

Makanya aku masuk ke Konoha Music High School, sekolah khusus music

Entah itu menyanyi, main alat music atau pencipta lagu juga bias

Sasuke adalah spesialis main alat music juga pencipta lagu

Jadi dia juga sering memintaku menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya

Ia juga sangat pandai bernyanyi

Aku paling gag tahan kalau berduet dengannya

Ah ampunn suaranya itu lhoo buatku pengen nangis

Sudah bagus, penuh penghayatan sayangnya ia tak tertarik dengan yg namanya bernyanyi

Sekian dulu tentangku juga tentang semua yg ku cinta matta nee !

Sora Povs

Perkenalkan,namaku Ayumi Sora desu. Panggil saja aku sora. Nama Ayumi diambil dari nama nenekku. Aku memiliki kakak yang tak ingin aku anggap yaitu Hyuga Hinata.

Seharusnya namaku juga Hyuga tapi karena aku titisan Shiro no Hebi (Ular Putih) jadi Tou san Tou kaa san tidak sudi memberikan nama Hyuga untukku

Sebenarnya aku sangat membenci dengan keadaan keluarga ini, memang keluarga kami terkenal dengan keluarga yang kaya raya temo aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang dirasakan teman-teman lainnya,

Aku selalu kesepian juga sendiri

Mereka selalu membangga2 kan hinata nee

Padahal tidak ada sedikitpun sikapnya yang membanggakan

Tapi tou san to kaa san begitu bahagia bersamanya

Sedangkan aku, aku sering sekali memperhatikan tou san tou kaa san tapi tak pernah mereka pedulikan

Hahh yg bias kulakukan hanya lah bersandiwara dan selalu memakai topeng

Menganggap semua baik-baik saja dan tak pernah terjadi apapun

Melawan pun takkan ada gunanya toh mereka takkan mendengarkanku

Tapi kesepian ini bias sedikit berkurang karena kehadirannya

Yah orang yg aku temukan saat aku pergi kefestival music dikonoha

Dia terlihat begitu lepas dari beban dan memiliki semangat yang membuatku cengo

Andai aku bias sepertinya, aku benar2 menyukainya

Tapi lagi2 aku harus mengalah karena hinata nee juga menyukainya

Akupun berusaha melarikan perasaan ku kepada gaara senpai

Tapi tetap saja pkiran ku selalu tertuju padanya, Namikaze Naruto

Aku menyukai music terutama Violin dan piano

Itu dapat membuatku lebih tenang bahkan ketika aku berubah menjadi mode siluman pun aku dapat tenang sedikit demi sedikit

Kyoko Povs

Rhizuka Kyoko desu, aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa *ini tulisan woy*

Tapi yg pasti aku menyukai dango, doraemon dan juga naruto kun

Aku sama sekali tak ada bakat dalam music

Aku hanya mengikuti naruto kun untuk masuk Konoha Music High School

Juga untuk mengikuti yume san, karena aku tak punya teman selain dia

Sebenarnya aku iri dengan yume san

Karena ia disukai oleh orang yg disukainya

Mereka berdua selalu mesra dan yume dapat langsung mengutarakan perasaannya

Sedang aku hanya bias diam dengan terus memperhatikannya

Narutokun apa kau juga menyukai ku seperti aku menyukaimu ?

Jadi yume adalah seorang wanita yang 100% sifatnya cowok :D

Tapi yume tidak apa-apa dipanggil hime sama, anaeh kan si yume ini…

Dasar gaje…

Sora mungkin pendiam, tapi ketika sudah akrab dengan siapa saja, muncullah sifatnya yang baka

Mungkin dia kesepian

Kyo adalah manusia normal beda dengan yume dan sora yang notabenenya adalah alien dari dunia lain

Normal Povs

Pagi ini Di Konoha Music High School

"ohayou yume" sapa sasuke lembut

"ohayou sasuke kun" balas yume malu2

'ah dia selalu tampan seperti biasa, kyaaaaa' teriak yume dalam hati

"hari ini pun aku ingin mendengar nyanyian indahmu yume"

"begitupun aku sasuke kun mau ya?"

"gomen nee aku tidak mau" tolak sasuke

"nande sasuke kun ?"

"aku hanya ingin bernyanyi jika kau juga bernyanyi denganku" bisik sasuke

Wajah yume langsung memerah

"kyaaa sasuke kunnnn" yume memeluk lengan sasuke erat dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya disana

"ya ampun pagi2 udah bermesraan" tegur naruto

"Urusai" balas sasuke kesal

"naruto kau hanya iri dengan mereka berdua kan ?" Tanya gaara pada naruto

Naruto langsung blushing malu

"ti..tidak kok haha" jawab naruto sambil tertawa hambar *makanya tambahin gula donk biar manis*

"ya sudahlah cepat kita masuk kekelas" yume narik sasuke

"ini hari pertamamu my kanojo, jadi ikutilah acara pembukaan" perintah sasuke

"temo, aku tidak mau mendengarkan pidato yg membuatku mengantuk sasuke kun"

"yume…" sasuke menatap yume dengan pandangan yg tak bias dijelaskan

"ya ya baiklah" akhirnya yume ngalah

"akan kutemani kau, jadi kalau kau ngantuk kau bias tidur dibahuku…"

"sasuke kun itu… romantic sekaliiiiiiiiiiii" teriak yume senang ia pun memeluk sasuke

"ayo kita kegedung pembukaan"

"hai"

Mereka berdua pun berlalu

"mereka berdua selalu mesra ya ? apa mereka tidak bosan?" gumam naruto

"makanya cepat pacaran kalau kau penasaran" saran gaara

"memangnyaa ada yg mau dengan cowok bodoh sepertiku"

"aku tidak mau menjawabnya, cepat kekelas" perintah gaara sambil berlalu dari sana

"tunggu aku gaara…." Teriak naruto sambil berlari menyusul pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut

kelas 1-A, kelasnya Yume to Kyoko

"yume san hari ini pun kau terlihat mesra dengan sasuke senpai" kyoko membuka percakapan

"hehe mungkin karena kami saling mencintai" sahut yume

"aku benar2 iri" gumam kyoko

"ech kau bilang sesuatu ?" Tanya yume

"iee, bukan apa2 kog"

Tiba2

"ohayou, namaku Hatake Kakashi dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah sang guru yg bernama hatake kakashi

"Ayumi Sora Desu"

"Asuka Shin desu"

"Yamato Kira Desu"

"Momomiya Ichigo Desu"

"Namikaze Yume Desu"

"Rhizuka Kyoko Desu, ha..hajime masite"

"Ryou Shirogane Desu"

Dan seterusnya

Esoknya

"Kyaaaa liat itu sora san, kakkoi desu.."

"Meski dari jauh tetap keren ya ?"

"katanya dia berhasil menghajar asakura seita si preman itu.."

"Dia juga pemegang sabuk hitam tae kwon do"

"Cuma sabuk hitam ?"

"Uhm"

"Kalau begitu masih kalah sama yume san donk, yume san juga pemegang sabuk hitam judo dan juara kedua kan dalam olimpiade tahun ini juga berhasil mengalahkan 11 yakuza yg mengganggu perusahaan kakaknya "

"Uhm, benar juga, kalau mereka bertarung, kira2 siapa ya yg akan menang ?"

"Pasti yume san lah ! Biarpun yume san itu perempuan tapi tenaga dan auranya itu menakutkan bahkan melebihi seorang pria yg ahli dalam beladiri sekalipun"

"Yg akan adalah sora san secara dia kan laki2 dan laki2 pasti akan selalu menang melawan perempuan"

"Huhh dasar mentang2 dia cowok"

"Kalian buta ya? jelas2 dia itu perempuan dan aku yg laki2.." Ucap yume yg tiba2 datang bersama kyoko

"Hah ?! Yume san kog bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu ?"

"Tentu saja, kalian liat saja dadanya bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Yume

Sora pun kebetulan lewat, semuanya pun memperhatikan dada sora

"Yume san benar ! Sora san itu perempuan"

"Apa kau pembuat masalah disekolah ini, hentai ?" Tanya sora pada yume

"Hee kenapa sora san bilang begitu ?"

"Habisnya aku lewat kalian memperhatikan ano, ehm dadaku" jelas sora

"Kami hanya memastikan sesuatu kok"

"Ayo kyo kita kembali.." Ajak yume

"Ha..hai" jawab kyoko

Tangan yume pun ditarik sora

"Aku tanya padamu baka !" Sora

"Aku Namikaze Yume, jadi mana mungkin aku bakaaaaa ! Hati2 ya kalau bicara brengsek" yume

Mereka berdua pun beradu deathglare

"Anoo, yume san ano san sudahlah" kyoko

"Iya yume sudahlah" ucap sasuke yg tiba2 muncul

"Ech ?" Kaget yume

"Iya, buang2 tenaga" Gaara

"Dengerin tuh apa kata Panda, lagipula kau itu jenius tidak ada yg meragukan hal itu kok" Sasuke

"Sa..suke kun.."

"Nah kita kekelas saja ya ? Lebih baik kau membuang tenaga mu untuk memperhatikanku daripada bertengkar gaje seperti ini.."

"Haii ayo kita pergiii" SukeMe diikuti kyo pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Gaara tersenyum singkat

"Jangan cari masalah sama yume" ucap gaara pada sora

"Memangnya kenapa ? Dia yang duluan memulainya" Jawab sora

"Karena dia berharga untukku.."

"Berharga. Apa dia penyelamatmu sehingga kau sebut dia berharga ?!"

Gaara pun berlaluu

"Ck aku tak suka dicuekinn"

Esoknya

"Ayumi Sora keruangan ku segeraaaa"

Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade sama desu

"Apa kau tau kenapa kau dipanggil kesini ?" Tanya tsunade

"Mungkin karena aku hebat dalam bermusik" jawab sora pede

"Bukan itu baka ! Hah ya sudahlah, mulai besok pakailah rok sesuai ketentuan kami"

"Hai, wakarimashitta"

"Hah cuma itu saja ?!"

"Memangnya anda mau seperti apa ?"

"Kupikir kau akan menolak, lalu kita beradu deathglare dan kau akan menghancurkan ruangan ini ?"

"Hah ?! Siapa manusia yg mampu melakukan hal itu ?"

"Namikaze Yume, yg juga merupakan cucuku"

"Apakah wujudnya menyerupai hantu ?!"

"Kalau sedang marah sih iya, tapi kalau sedang senyum dia manis sekali. Hahhh kenapa dia begitu berubah padahal dulu ia anak yg lucu dan lembut tapi jauh berbeda dengan sekarang"

"Anda curhat dengan orang yg salah"

"Gahhh memangnya siapa yg ingin curhat denganmu, hah yasudahlah cepat keluar dan ingat besok pakai rok"

"Hai hai, permisi" sora pun keluar

"Dasar anak2 jaman sekarang" tsunade memijit kepalanya yg terasa pusing

Esoknya

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat cowok disamping yuma, ech mungkin yumu arghh mungkin yumi.." Gumam sora

"Namanya yume sora san" ucap kyo yg kebetulan lewat disamping sora

"Ech ? Kau yg kemarin..?"

"Hai.. Anoo aku mewakili yume san untuk minta maaf, yume san memang terlalu cuek orangnya" jelas kyo

"Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar..?"

"Oh hai, memangnya mau ngobrol tentang apa ?"

"Cowok disamping yuma itu siapa ?"

"Yume sora san.."

"Ck bahkan namanya hampir sama denganku benar2 menyebalkan.." Gumam sora

"Cowok disamping yume san itu Uchiha Sasuke, tau kan pencipta lagu terkenal, sasuke san juga sering muncul di tv, karena keluarganya memang sangat terkenal. Ayahnya adalah CEO di perusahaan Sharigan, sedangkan kakaknya adalah Presdir disuatu perusahaan Software lalu ibunya adalah aktris terkenal"

"Komplit banget ceritanya.."

"Go..gomen kupikir sora san ingin mengetahui semuanya"

"Kenapa orang itu maksudku sasuke dekat2 dengan hantu ?"

"Hantu ? Siapa ?"

"Itu yuma err maksudku yume"

"Sudah jelas mereka dekat, mereka kan sepasang kekasih, mereka juga sudah lama pacaran"

"Memangnya berapa lama ?"

"Dari yume san kelas satu smp"

"Wakss bisa2 nya mereka bertahan dengan cinta monyet"

"Kalau benar2 saling mencintai, hal sesulit apapun pasti akan terlewati dengan mudahnya"

"Ck beruntung sekali dia.."

"Sora san iri ?"

"Tidak kok a..aku.."

"Aku juga iri dengan yume san.."

"Ech ?"

"Sasuke san selalu bersama yume san, aku sudah lama dengan mereka jadi aku tau. Belum lagi yume san punya keluarga yg sangat menyayanginya. Rasanya hidup yume san itu sempurna"

"Kalau begitu yume punya segalanya..?"

"Uhm, andai aku juga seperti yume san..."

"Maksudmu.."

"Ma..maksudku juga punya kekasih yg selalu ada disamping kita.."

"Kenapa orang selalu mengaguminya..?"

"Sora san marah pada yume san ?"

"Itu..."

"Yume san memang cuek, juga kata2 nya sering kasar temo dia baik kok, dia selalu membantuku kalau kesusahan"

"Nggg.." Gumam sora

"Sora san bilang sesuatu ?"

Esoknya

Saat ini mereka berada dilab music

"Namikaze Yume" panggil sang guru yg bernama Mitarashi Anko

"hai"

Yumepun berjalan dan kemudian berdiri diatas panggung yg telah disediakan

"kemampuanmu ?"

"menyanyi sensei" jawab yume senang

"kalau begitu menyanyilah.."

 _Kimi no koto wo itsumo utaitai_

 _Kanashi yoru wo_

 _Nakumori de mitashite_

 _Ai wo mitsukete_

 _Translate_

 _Aku selalu ingin menyanyikan lagu darimu_

 _Mengisi malam yg sepi_

 _Dengan kehangatan_

 _Aku menemukan cinta_

 _[Kalafina - Storia]_

"ya cukup, benar2 indah" puji anko sambil tepuk tangan

Semuanya pun bertepuk tangan mendengarkan suara yume yg memang merdu juga indah

Yume membungkukkan badannya dan segera turun

"kau selalu hebat yume, andai aku.."

"sssttt jangan patah semangat ganbatte nee" yume pun menyemangati kyoko

"umm" kyoko pun mengangguk

"Selanjutnya Ayumi Sora"

Sora pun maju kedepan

"kemampuanmu..?"

"main violin dan piano"

"silahkan mainkan pianonya"

"hai"

Sora mulai membina kord nya

Terdengar suara yg sangat indah

Yume tau lagu ini

 _Pin to kite shimatta kyun to suki ni natta_

 _Attoiumani koinichite ita_

 _Zutto kon'na toki ga eien ni_

 _Tsudzuku youna_

 _Amai bara-iro no yume miteta_

 _Translate_

 _Tiba2 terjadi padaku_

 _Entah kenapa akupun menyukaimu_

 _Dan tanpa kusadari aku jatuh cinta padamu_

 _Saat2 seperti ini pasti akan terus berlanjut_

 _Rasanya seperti melihat mimpi berbau mawar yg manis_

 _[NMB48 - Ren Ai Hagai Todoke]_

Kembali semuanya bertepuk tangan

Sora pun turun menuju kearah yume

"aku tau suara mu indah tapi tolong jangan ganggu permainan musikku, hentai"

Yume kaget

"oh gomen" jawab yume santai

"kau…"

"gomen, yume san memang begitu biasanya sasuke san yg memainkan lagu itu untuknya jadi tolong maafkan" jelas kyoko pada sora

"begitu ? maaf aku sudah tidak sopan padamu" sora berojigi dan meninggalkan yume juga kyo

"chee bias main piano sedikit saja sudah sombong" gerutu yume

"yume san sudahlah lupakan saja ok ?"

Istirahat

"ah untung saja aku tidak dipanggil tadi" guman kyoko

"ngomong apa sih ?" Tanya yume

"ah bukan apa2 yume san"

"yume aku merindukan mu sayang" ucap sasuke yg tiba2 aja berlutut dihadapan yume juga sambil menyium tangan yume lembut

"ech?" yume yg kaget jadi tak bias berkata2

"ini aku petikkan kau bunga White Lily kesukaanmu pada saat kami marathon tadi" sasuke menyerahkan bunga itu pada yume

"sa..sasuke kun" yume bingung harus berkata apa ia benar2 terharu atas sikap sasuke

"bohong banget, jelas2 kau membelinya bukan memetiknya" ucap naruto didepan pintu kelas

"aku senang sekaliii, arigatou sasuke kun" yume malah memeluk sasuke, sepertinya ia tak mendengar apa yg naruto ucapkan

Naruto langsung pundung karena ia dicuekin

"sabarlah naruto" ucap gaara

"na..naruto kun" ucap sora dan kyoko bersamaan

"ech ?" yume kaget, ia pun melepas pelukannya dan memandang sora to kyoko secara bergantian

"jadi kau sekolah disini juga ?" Tanya naruto

"yah, begitulah, nee gaara senpai kita satu sekolah lagi" teriak sora

"terserahlah, padahal aku bertemu dengan mu kemarin" jawab gaara

"siapa ?" Tanya yume entah pada siapa

"oh ya yume, ini kenalanku difestival music kemarin, dan sora ini adikku yume" naruto mengenalkan

'apa adiknya ?! kuso kenapa aku bias lupa kalau nama depan naruto juga Namikaze' piker sora

"sasuke kun, tadi dia memarahiku saat menyanyikan lagu ciptaanmu.." adu yume

"apa ?!" teriak Naruto juga Sasuke

Mereka berdua ambil ancang2 untuk memarahi sora, sedang yume tengah tertawa iblis didalam hati

"Apa?! Aku hanya tidak suka permainanku di ganggu" jawab sora

"sudahlah, cepat keatap, aku lapar" ucap gaara datar

"benar juga" sahut naruto

Akhirnya mereka berlima tapi karena sora ikut jadi berenam deh

Masalah yume dan sora pun jadi terlupakan

Gara2 makan siank gaara yg tertunda

"nee sasuke kun biar kusuapin ya ?"

"baiklah"

Sasuyu pun suap2 an membuat 8 pasang mata yg memperhatikan mereka jadi iri

Yume yg merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah mereka

"nande ?"

"iee bukan apa2 hehe" sahut naruto

"naruto kun" panggil hinata yg tiba2 muncul

"nee naru nii mendekatlah padaku" perintah yume

"ech kenapa ?" Tanya naruto bingung

"sudah nurut saja" ucap yume sambil mengeluarkan aura shinigaminya

"iya2" jawab naruto pasrah takut dibunuh adeknya ndri

"kenapa yume ? disini kan juga tidak apa2" protes hinata

"aku tidak mau nii chan berdekatan dengan wanita ular sepertimu" ucap yume sadis

Yume sangat membenci orang ini

Dia sudah seringkali dibohongi hinata

Pada waktu itu hinata bilang ingin bertemu dengannya tapi dia juga menyuruh untuk mengajak naruto

Yah yume turuti saja

Flashback

Ini terjadi pada saat yume kelas dua smp

Suatu hari dilorong Konoha Gaiden

"Yumeee..." Panggil hinata

"Apa ?!" Sahut yume malas

"Besok jalan2 yuk..?" Ajak hinata

"Kemana ? Kalau shopping, ke salon, menicure pedicure sorry deh itu bukan hobi ku.."

"Kita tidak akan kesitu kok, anoo aku mengajakmu untuk menonton konser musik.."

"Hah ?! Tumben baik padaku.."

"Sekali2 kan tidak apa2, ajak naruto juga ya ?"

"Hah dasar ada mau nya saja baru baik, ya sudahlah. Dimana tempatnya ?"

"Dikonoha Hall Center, aku akan menunggu mu disana. Sudah dulu ya ? Jaa ne" hinata pun berlalu

"Chee sok akrab bangettt, kenal juga engga"

Esoknya

Konoha Hall Center

"Mana sih nii orang lama bangett!" Keluh yume

"Iya, padahal kan aku ada janji sama gaara juga teme" naruto

"Mau kemana kalian !" Tanya yume sambil mengeluarkan aura shinigaminya *ya ampun santai aja kalee*

"Cuma latihan band doank kok"

"Beneran ?"

"Iya sumpah deh"

"Jangan bohong nii san, kalau memancing ajakin ya ?"

"Aku sih mau saja, tapi si teme itu selalu melarangku.."

"Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku ikut ? Apa aku terlalu merepotkan ?"

"Kau tau sendiri teme itu bagaimana orangnya ? Dia itu selalu mengkhawatirkan mu, sudahlah teme begitu itu juga untuk kebaikan mu tau"

"Hai hai, temoo aku pengenn mancing nii sann"

"Pancing saja ikan koi kesayangan Tsunade Baa chan"

"Heee ?! Kalau aku dimarahin, aku bilang aja kalau nii san yg nyruh"

"Nani ?! Yume tega sekali"

"Hahahahaha"

"Minnaa, gomen aku telat.." Teriak hinata

"Oh kami juga baru.." Sahut naruto

"Baru apa ?" Tanya hinata

"Baru mau mencincangmu" ucap yume sambil memasang fake smile

Padahal dibelakangnya udah ada backround shinigami dengan sabitnya yg siap mengambil nyawa siapa aja

"Heee ? Jangan gitu donk sama nee san"

"Gag sudiii" teriak yume

"Oh ya yume tolong periksa ruangan. 15 C yg ada dilantai dua ya ? Acaranya ada disitu.." Perintah hinata

"Yah baiklah, ayo nii san" ajak yume pada naruto

"Ech, naruto disini saja ok ?" Mohon hinata sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu

'Hweekk pengen muntah gue liatnya' keluh yume

Dengan terpaksa yume masuk kedalam

"Nah naruto kun ayo kita pergi.." Ajak hinata

"Ech kemana ? Bagaimana dengan yume ?"

"Dia bukan anak2 lagi jadi ayo kita pergi" hinata langsung menyeret paksa naruto

30 menit kemudian

"Ano hinata tak ada acara musik apapun disana dan katanya ech kemana mereka berdua ?"

yume pun mengelilingi Konoha Hall Center tapi tak menemukan dua makhluk yg dicarinya

"Jangan2 aku ditipu ? Dasar brengsekkkk !" Teriak yume kesal

Sepanjang jalan ia terus mengumpat

"Awas saja kau, wanita ular !"

Flashback Off

Siapa yg gak kesal coba ?

'dia masih bias bersikap manis setelah dia membohongiku dasar brengsek' piker yume kesal

"kalau kau ingin pacaran dengan naruto nii kau juga harus baik padaku tau"

'jadi aku juga harus baik pada yume?'pikir sora dan kyo bersamaan *haha*

"nee gaara senpai ayo kusuapi juga" teriak sora

"aku bukan anak2, aku bias sendiri" sahut gaara

"sekali saja ya?"

"tidak mau"

"yume chan kau terlihat benci sekali padaku" ucap hinata

"dia bilang 'chan' ?" aura yume pun langsung berubah

"hinata kumohon pergi dari sini, kau hanya pengganggu tau" usir sasuke yg akhirnya ngomong juga

"temo aku…"

"yah lebih baik kau pergi hinata" sambung naruto

"Uhm baiklah" hinata terpaksa menuruti keinginan naruto

Ia pun berlalu dari sana

"nee kyo chan kenapa kau diam saja ?" Tanya sora

"a..aku tidak biasa berkelahi"

"hah ?" sora bingung dengan jawaban kyo tapi ia tak ambil pusing

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan yume yg sedang ngamuk

"sudahlah dia itu baka, makanya dia bilang seperti itu" ucap sasuke

Namikaze Mansion

"tadaima…" teriak naruto

Kushina hendak menjawab tapi

"kaa san jangan biarkan naruto nii pacaran dengan siapapun" teriak yume

"kenapa yume ? kau saja boleh pacaran kenapa naruto tidak ?" Tanya kushina

"wanita yg menyukainya itu tidak baik" jawab yume

"ech ?" kaget kushina juga naruto

"pokoknya tidak bolehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriak yume kesetanan

Yume pun jalan kedapur

"Danna coba lihat ini bagus kan ?" Tanya dei pada sang kekasih a.k.a Sasori

"Iya bagus, tapi warnanya jangan cuma kuning deii, nanti kyuu bisa marah loh, dia paling benci warna kuning"

"Hai hai, lalu bentuknya bagaimana ? Apa kah neko atau sakana ?"

"Sakana ?! Kenapa kau memikirkan ikan deii ?"

"Mungkin karena aku lapar danna ?"

"Hah ?! Cepat masak kalau lapar, deii kalau lapar makan saja jangan ditunda nanti kalau asam lambungmu naik bagaimana ? Aku tidak mau kau sakit deii"

"Hai hai danna, jangan marah"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya memperhatikanmu dei"

"Danna benar begitu ?"

"Iya deii"

"Tapi kemarin saat aku menelponmu malah perempuan yg mengangkatnya, siapa perempuan itu danna ?!"

"Dei sudah kubilang dia itu sepupuku, kenapa kau mengungkit masalah ini lagi.."

"Salahkan wajahmu yg membuat wanita manapun akan menoleh padamu danna.."

"Tapi kan aku tak memperdulikannya deii"

"Tetap saja danna"

"Yare yare" ucap yume sambil memijit kepalanya yg terasa pusing akibat pertengkaran gaje SasoDei

"Yu..yume.." Kaget dei

"Aku baru tau dei nii cemburuan banget orangnya.." Ucap yume

"Hah baru tau ? Kau tau tulangku pernah patah hanya karna aku menerima sms dari orang yg tak kukenal" jelas sasori

"Heee dei nii tega sekali"

"Habisnya aku tidak mau kehilangan danna, wajahnya itu membuatku hilang kendali.." Jelas dei

"Hah apa maksudnya ?" Tanya yume

"Wajah baby face nya, siapa yg tidak suka. Penggemar danna juga banyak jadi aku takut.."

"Deii nii dalam suatu hubungan yg terpenting itu saling percaya, lihat sasori nii dia begitu baik padamu, kau sudah mematahkan tulangnya tapi dia masih ada disampingmu kan, jadi jangan terlalu overprotective pada sasori nii"

"Yume.. Hai hai aku mengerti"

"Baguslah"

"Ya sudah aku mau masak dulu" dei pun berlalu

"nee tumben kata2 mu bagus.." Goda sasori

"Haha akupun tak tau kenapa kata2 itu meluncur dari mulutku"balas yume

"Nee arigatou" sasori pun mengacak rambut yume

"Ini sudah kewajiban adik ipar lhoo nii san.."

"Kau ini, oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan adik itachi itu,,?"

"Baik2 saja kok"

"Aku heran, kalian berdua sama2 bermulut kotor bisa2nya kalian bersatu.."

"Maksudnya apa neh..?"

"Haha iee da yoo, oh ya kyuubi sudah datang tuh dari study tournya"

"Hontouu ? Kyuu niiii" teriak yume sambil lari menuju kamar kyuubi

Tapi ia dihentikan kushina ditengah jalan

"Kyuu kusuruh belanja tadii.." Ucap kushina

"Heee padahal aku udah kangen banget sama kyuu nii kaa san"

"Ya sudahlah paling juga sebentar belanjanya"

"Hai haii"

Skip time

"oyy shinigami apa yg sedang kau lakukan ?" teriak kyuubi diluar kamar

Yume kaget, ia pun keluar kamar dan menerjang kyuubi hingga mereka berdua jatuh

"okaeri kyuu nii" sambut yume

"yume apa kau tidak tau kalau ini sakit dan kau itu juga berat"

"temo sasuke kun masih bias menggendong ku kok, masa nii kalah dengan sasuke kun"

Kyuubi panas karna bocah uchiha itu lebih unggul darinya

Iapun langsung menggendong yume ala bridal style

"aku juga kuat kan ?"

"ayo kita turun kyuu nii"

Mereka berdua pun turun kebawah

"punggunggkuuu" rintih kyuubi dipojokan

"hehe arigatou kyuu nii" ucap yume sambil nyengir

'dasar adek kurang ajar' piker kyuubi kesal

"kyuu nii mau kubunuh ?" Tanya yume tak lupa dengan aura shinigaminya

"e…to…"

"kyuubi, yume cepat makan…jangan pacaran terus" perintah kushina

"Hah apanya ?! Temo hai hai" jawab KyuuYu

Mereka pun duduk rapi dimeja makan

"Kurang lengkap" comment yume

"Uhm" naruto mengangguk mengiyakan

"Karena tak ada minato kan ? Tenanglah tou san juga sebentar lagi pulang kok" ucap kushina lembut

"Yume kan ada sukiyaki jadi tidak usah sedih" teriak dei

"Hontou ? Arigatou deii nii kaa san" yume balas teriak

"Kalau sudah ada makanan urusan lain pun terlupakan" sindir sasori

"Urusaii!" Sahut yume

Ayumi Mansion

"tadaima" teriak HinaSora

"hinata, okaerii" sambut miu

Sora pun langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya

'hah apakah aku benar2 tak dianggap dirumah ini ?'

"Baa san, aitakutte"

Esoknya

"anoo sasuke kun hari ini tidak usah menugguku ya ?" ucap yume pada sasuke

"nande ?" Tanya sasuke

"aku mau kerumah hasiharama jii san"

"kenapa tidak bersama ku sekalian?"

"aku takut akan merepotkan sasuke kun, selama ini aku selalu mengandalkanmu"

"itu kan sudah kewajiban ku sayang" ucap sasuke

Wajah yume langsung memerah

"temo, aku bias sendiri kok sasuke kun…"

"iee, aku akan menemanimu yume"

"temo sasuke…"

"yume jangan menolak, ini perintah !" Teriak sasuke

"baiklah" yume nyerah

Sasuke emang keras kepala, tapi kan keras kepalanya itu untuk melindungi mu yume

"nee teme yume apa tidak bosan pacaran terus ?" Tanya naruto yg tiba2 muncul

"urusai" sahut SasuYu

"naruto sudah ku bilang kalau kau iri cepat pacaran sana tidak usah mengurusi yume" sambung gaara

"tuh dengerin apa kata panda nii" ucap yume

"urusai kalian semua" teriak naruto yg sudah kalah tak tau harus berkata apa

"Apa yg kalian lakukan ?" Tanya gaara yg kaget melihat yume mengelus pipi sasuke

"Oh ini baru tau ya ? Kami sudah sering melakukannya dan sasuke kun suka.." Jelas yume

"Aku juga mau.." Teriak naruto

Duagh

Bukannya dielus pipi naruto malah dapat dogem mentah dari yume

"Minta sama pacarmu sana !"

"Temoo aku kan tidak punya pacar hueeee, gaara tolong elus pipiku.."

"Maaf aku agak jijik untuk melakukannya.." Balas gaara

"Jahatttt !" Teriak naruto

kelas 1-A

"kimi no koto ga suki dakara" yume nyanyiii ndri

"anoo yume san…?" ucap kyoko pelan

"hah apa ?!"

"apa kau bias menciptakan lagu?"

"aku spesialis menyanyi, kau sudah tau kan kenapa Tanya lagi kyoo…?"

"apa menurut mu apa lebih baik kalau aku menciptakan lagu ?"

"yah kau bikin saja, lalu tunjukkan pada anko sensei. Dia akan member kritik yg membangun kok"

"aku…"

"jangan mundur sebelum nyoba" teriak yume

"ha..haii"

"ada apa ini ?" Tanya sora yg tiba2 aja nyamperin meja mereka

"bukan urusanmu, pianis ancur" ejek yume

"kau ngajak berkelahi hah ?"

"kau piker aku takut begitu ?"

"ayo maju"

Buagh

Yume beneran mukul sora

"baka ! ini sakit tau" ringis sora

"kau yg minta jadi kulakukan saja" ucap yume

"yume san sudah" cegah kyo

"jangan menghalangi kyo, dia yg memintanya aku hanya menurutinya"

"temo yume san.."

"heh pianis ancur cepat bangun kita obati luka mu" ucap yume sambil mengulurkan tangan

"arigatou" sora pun menyambut tangan yume

Mereka berdua pun pergi keruang kesehatan

Sedang kyo hanya bias bercengo ria

Skip time

Senju & Uzumaki Mansion *gabung :D*

"Jii san bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Teriak yume gag berprikemanusiaan

"Aku baik2 saja yume" jawab hashirama

"Hontou ? Aku tak percaya, wajahmu pucat gitu"

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau bertanya yume" sasuke swt

"Hehe jii san sudah makan ?" Tanya yume

"Iya, itu makan bubur"

"Apa cuma bubur, itu takkan membuatmu cepat sehat. Yosh aku akan memasak untukmu" teriak yume semangat

"Memangnya kamu bisa memasak...?" Tanya sasuke

"Hehh biasanya siapa yg suka nambah kalau aku yg masak" sindir yumme

"Hehe" sasuke nyengir

"Memangnya hashirama san bisa menghabiskan itu semua ?" Tanya sasuke swt sambil menunjuk 100 masakan yg dibawa yume

"Bisa kok, nee sasuke kun ini untukmu.."

"Arigatou darling"

Wajah yume langsung memerah kaya rambutnya

"Kyaaaa jii san aku maluuuu" teriak yume yg langsung bersembunyi dipunggung hashirama

"Haha kalian tetap mesra seperti biasa" ucap hashirama

"Hehe biasa saja hashirama san" sahut sasuke

"Cepat makan jii san, sasuke kun" perintah yume

"Hai hai"

Kemudian

"Nee sasuke kun arigatouu.."

"Untuk apa yume ?"

"Untuk semuanya.."

"Memangnya aku ngapain..?"

"Sudahlah, sasuke kun gitu terus tiap aku terima kasih, memangnya tidak boleh aku berterima kasih pada orang yg kucintai"

"Jadi kau cinta padaku..?"

"Gah sasuke no bakaaa"

"Aishiteru moo, kau mau apa lagi ?"

Yume blushing

"Pengen dipeluk" tapi malah yume yg memeluk sasuke

"Dilihat orang tuh, apa tidak malu"

"Biar saja, biar semua orang tau kalau Uchiha Sasuke cuma milik Namikaze Yume"

"Hai hai, tapi apa kita akan diam ditaman ini terus ? Lagipula kyuu sudah pulang kan ? Bisa2 aku babak belur kalau terlambat mengantarmu pulang"

"Ya sudah ayo pulang" sahut yume sambil cemberut

"Jangan ngambek, kan masih ada hari esok.."

"Hai hai, ayo pulang"

"Tapi sebelum itu..."

"Nande sasuke kun ?"

"Tolong belai pipiku.."

"Hehe sasuke benar2 suka ya ?"

"Aku selalu suka apa yg kau lakukan untukku.."

Yume pun menyentuh pipi sasuke

"Suki da sasuke kun.."

"Aishiteru moo.."

Yume hanya bisa blushing

Esoknya

Namikaze Mansion

"Tadaimaaa.." Teriak seseorang diluar

"Suara itu.. Tou sannnnn !" Teriak yume yg langsung lari menuju pintu utama

Dan benar saja, yg datang adalah minatoo,

"Tou sannn.." Yume ingin nangis saking kangennnya ama bokapnya

*bukan loo banget deh*

"Berisik lo author, suka2 gue. Masalah buat loo ?!"

Back to story

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu nak ?" Tanya minato pura2 bego atau beneran bego, entahlah

"Guee ini kangen banget tau, masa lo gag bisa baca bahasa muka gue. Brengsekkk !" Teriak yume tak lupa dengan aura shinigami andalannya

Yume marah karna minato gag ngerti perasaannya yg kangen banget ama minato

"Maafkan tou san" ucap minato takut2

"Tou san okaeriii" teriak deidara dan naruto bersamaan

Deidara dari dapur, sedang naruto dari WC *hah?!*

"Tou san sudah makan ?" Tanya deidara

"Kebetulan belum" jawab minato

"Tou san sudah PUP ?" Tanya naruto tak mau kalah

Buagh

Naruto terlempar kembali kedalam WC karena tinjuan maut dari yume

"Apakah ada pertanyaan yg lebih etis dari itu brengsekkkk !" Marah yume

'Laki2 memang jorok' pikir yume sambil merinding disco

Malamnya

"Katanya keluarga sasuke akan kemari" ucap kushina

"Hah kenapa sasuke kun tidak bilang2?" Yume bertanya2

"Apa ?! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan keriput brengsek itu" keluh kyuubi

"Yosh, aku akan memasakk" deidara segera kedapur

"Aku pengen PUP" sahut naruto

Buagh

Naruto dapat dogem mentah lagi dari yume

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya ? Memangnya aku peduli kau mau PUP atau apaa.." Marah yume

"Yume kau marah2 terus sama nii san" sedih naruto

"Tou san juga dimarahin loh, imotou mu tega sekali" sambung minato

"Biar aja, habis muka loo berdua ngeselin" ucap yume sadis sambil nunjuk MinaNaru

"Aku setuju" sahut kyuubi sambil angkat tangan

"Sebenarnya kaa san juga setuju" ucap kushina

Semua cengo -deidara, kan dei gag ada disana

"Hontou kaa san ?" Tanya yume

"Umh, minato selalu pergi dan naruto setiap ulangan dia dapat 0" jelas kushina

"0 ?! Kau dapat 0 nii san ?" Tanya yume sambil menggungcang tubuh naruto

"Hehe iya" jawab naruto sambil nyengir

"Bisa2 nya kau senyum setelah dapat 0" yume mulai mengeluarkan aura shinigaminya *kaya dia gag pernah dapat nol aja

Yume : urusaaaiiiiii*

"Go..gomen" naruto pun langsung kabur

Ting tong

"Sepertinya itu mikoto, biar aku yg buka.." Kushina segera kepintu utama

"Apa kabar minnaaa..?" Tanya mikoto sambil tereak

"Baik2 saja" jawab semuanya -kyuyu

'Gag penting banget' pikir kyuyu

Dei datang sambil membawakan minuman lalu meletakkannya didepan masing2 mahkluk yg ada disana

Pada saat dei akan meletakkan minuman didepan yume, ia tersandung dan minuman tersebut membasahi rambut yume

Aura yume langsung berubah

"Gahhh dimana matamu brengsekkkkkkk !" Teriak yume

Akibat teriakannya itu Namikaze Mansion pun hancur menjadi butiran debu *bohong banget*

"Go..gomen" ucap dei takut2

"Yume tenanglah" sasuke mendekati yume mencoba menenangkan

"Gah kenapa semua orang hari ini melakukan hal yg bangsat" teriak yume frustasi

"Sasuke kun, kenapa kau menyukai yume ? Dia itu omongannya kasar, apa kau bisa tahan ?" Tanya kushina

"Tidak apa2, aku benar2 mencintainya kushina san.." Jawab sasuke tulus

Yume yg tadinya beraura shinigami, langsung berganti dengan background cupid lengkap dengan panahnya

Dan jangan lupa wajah yume yg sangat merah sama seperti kepiting rebus

"Kyaaa kyuu niii" yume langsung lari kearah kyuubi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibalik punggung kyuubi

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan yume

Skip time

"Menjauh dariku keriput..!"

"Berdiri disampingmu adalah hal yg paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku" ucap itachi

"Jangan lebay napa ? Lagipula aku kegenjot dinding nih, bisa geser sedikit tidak ?"

"Aku hanya mau denganmu kyuu..?"

"Apaan sih ? Jangan ngawur"

"Aku cuma pengen hubungan kita seperti SukeMe.."

"Hah ?! Apa itu SukeMe.."

"Sasuke Yume"

"Maksudmu..?"

"Yah kita pacaran seperti mereka"

"Jangan pernah bermimpi bakaaa !"

Duagh

Itachi pun dapat dogem mentah dari kyuubi

*poor my lovely Itachi hueee*

Dilain tempat

yume tengah berduaan dengan sasuke entah dimana *haha*

Yume kelihatan menjaga jarak dengan sasuke

"Yume mendekatlah" perintah sasuke

"Gag mau" jawab yume

"Kenapa ?"

"A..aku maluuu" yume pun menutup wajahnya

"Malu kenapa.."

"A..aku..."

Lama menunggu akhirnya

 _Kimi ga suki de_

 _Tteiu no wa uso de_

 _Hontou wa daisuki de_

 _Kizutsu ketakunakutte demo_

 _Kimi ga suki de_

 _Aishite kurete_

 _Konna uta atta nette_

 _Kimi to waraitainda_

 _Boku mitai no kimi_

 _Kimi mitai no boku_

 _Noteru kedo cnigatte_

 _Cnigatteru kara niteru_

 _Suki ga yo toru tabi ni_

 _Fueru suki no kimochi wa_

 _Boku kara takusan no kimi e no_

 _Translate_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Aku bohong, hanya bercanda!_

 _Yg sebenarnya aku sangaaaaaaaaaaaattt mencintaimu_

 _Aku tak bisa menyakitimu, tapi.._

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu_

 _Kau memberiku cinta_

 _Lalu berkata "ternyata ada lagu seperti ini"_

 _Aku ingin tertawa bersamamu_

 _Aku yg mirip denganmu_

 _Kamu yg mirip denganku_

 _Kita sama, tapi berbeda_

 _Kita berbeda, tapi sama_

 _Seperti aku yg terus berkata "Aku Cinta Kamu"_

 _Rasa cinta yg terus bertumbuh_

 _Dariku akan kuberikan banyak_

 _[Hatsune Miku - Ai Kotoba]_

"Haha daisuke moo" sasuke langsung memeluk yume

"Sa..suke kun.." Wajah yume mulai merah lagi

"Kau memang hebat tanpa musik pun suara mu bagus sekali"

"Ahh.. A.. Arigatouu.."

"Ngomong2 itu lagu siapa ?"

"Etoo, aku menciptakan sendiri lirik dan nadanya sambil membayangkan sasuke yg selalu memberiku cinta hehe"

"Jadi kau sudah mahir main gitar ?"

"Sedikit"

"Sugoii nee" sasuke pun mengacak rambut yume

Yume langsung saja menyentuh pipi sasuke

"Kau tau saja kesukaan ku yume.."

"Hehe" yume pun nyengiR

"Disini rupanya.." Ucap itachi yg tiba2 datang

"Ada apa ita nii ?" Tanya yume

"Aku hanya ingin diajari caranya berpacaran" jawab itachi polos

"Hah ?"SasuYu langsung swt sampe gag bisa berkata apa2 lagi

Esoknya

"Minggu depan sekolah akan mengadakan Festival musik, jadi kami akan mengadakan lomba bermusik. Tapi kali ini bentuk lah 3 orang dalam satu kelompok. 1 bernyanyi 1 bermain musik dan satunya menciptakan lagu tapi boleh juga dibantu teman satu kelompok nya. Kalau mengerti silahkan ambil formulir ditempat wali kelas kalian masing. Sekian terimakasih" umum sang kepsek, Tsunade sama

"Yume san biarkan aku bergabung denganmu.."

"Iya yume san, kemampuanku gag diragukan lagi lo"

"Suara ku indah lo yume san"

"Baka ! Yume san kan sudah bisa menyanyi untuk apa dia memilihmu.."

"Hehe benar juga :P"

"Yume san aku bisa main gitar"

"Yume san aku bisa main violin"

"Yume san aku sangat pandai main cewek loo"

Urat2 marah yume mulai muncul

"Yume san aku bisa menciummu"

Aura yume langsung berubah

"Siapa yg peduli kau pandai main cewek lalu menciumku. Itu samasekali tidak ada hubungannya bastard" teriak yume kesetanan

Yume mulai badmood

"Sumimasennn"

"Chee, yg akan memutuskannya adalah kyoko.."

"Wa..watashi..?" Tanya kyo sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Siapa lagi yg bernama kyoko selain kamu bangsat"

"A..aku ingin sora san saja" jawab kyo

"Kaliann dengar jadi menjauh dariku brengsek" yume mulai mengeluarkan sayap shinigaminya

"Kyaaaaa" semua orang lari tunggang langgang menjauhi yume yg lagi badmood

Dilain tempat

"Aku punya persediaan lagu untuk dinyanyikan" ucap sasuke

"Aku siap memainkan nadanya" sambung naruto sambil nyengir

"Siapa yg akan menyanyikannya ?" Tanya gaara

"Ya kamu lah" jawab sasunaru

"Sudah kuduga"

"Apanya ? Kau tidak senang melakukan hobimu sendiri" tanya sasuke

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya ? Sedang kalian sudah tau jawabannya" jawab gaara

"Pulang sekolah latihan dirumahku ya ?" Ajak naruto

"Sebaiknya jangan, bukannya latihan sasuke malah pacaran sama yume" jelas gaara

"U..urusai" ucap sasuke, wajahnya sedikit memerah

"Haha sayang sekali kau ketahuan teme"

"Ck diam lah dobe"

"Hari ini kalian pergi memancing saja" saran gaara

"Boleh juga, jangan sampai ketahuan yume ya dobe ?" Perintah sasuke

"Iya iya, urusan itu serahkan padaku"

~SukeMe~

"Sasuke kun.." Yume langsung memeluk sasuke

"Nande ?"

"Aitakutte.."

"Aitakutte moo, hmm" sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut yume

"Bento buatanku mau?" Tawar yume

"Kenapa aku harus menolak?"

"Hehe, kalau begitu cepat makan.."

"Hai hai"

~RaRa~ :D

"Gaara senpai, bisakah kita berbicara.." Ucap sora

"Kau ingin berbicara padaku tapi matamu tertuju pada naruto dan hinata disana"

"Ech ?" Kaget sora

"Gomen, tapi aku tidak menyukai orang yg berpura2 sepertimu" gaara pun berlalu

"Gaara senpai gomen, tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya"

~ToKo slight hinata~ *wkwkwk :D*

"Naruto bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu..?" Tanya hinata

"Bagaimana ya ? Masalahnya kami sudah bertiga jadi mau bagaimana lagi" jelas naruto

"Aku belum punya kelompok.."

"Kyo chan" panggil naruto yg kebetulan melihat kyoko lewat

"A..ada apa senpai ?" Tanya kyo

"Bagaimana kelompok mu dan yume.."

"Kami sudah mengajak sora san untuk bergabung"

"Begitukah ? Ayo kita mengobrol dikantin" narukyo meninggalkan hinata tanpa kata2

"Huh bisa2 nya dia mengacuhkanku"

"Disini rupanya.."

"Karin, sakura..!" Kaget hinata

"Tak perlu sekaget itu kan ? Kami bukan hantu tau" sahut sakura

"Yg bilang hantu siapa coba.." Gumam hinata

"Kau bilang sesuatu..?" Tanya sakura

"Iee"

"Kau ingin bergabung dengan naruto ?" Tanya karin

"Ya, tapi dia menolaknya" sedih hinata

"Hmm akupun ditolak sasuke kun" sambung karin

"Haha kasian sekali kalian.." Ejek sakura

"Bukankah kau juga ditolak oleh gaara tadi" karin balas memaki sakura

"Itu.." Sakura langsung pundung dipojokan

"Aku harus memikirkan cara agar sasuke bisa terpisah dari yume sialan itu" gumam karin

Skip time

Namikaze Mansion

"Jadi ini rumahmu ? Besar juga" puji sora

"Ini bukan rumahku tapi rumah tou san to kaa san" jawab yume ketus

"Chee kau tidak suka dipuji ya ?"

"Aku muak dipuji orang seperti mu.."

"Apa ?!"

"Berisikkkk !"

"Yume san, sora san sudah.." Lerai kyoko

"Dia yg duluan lho.." Sora menunjuk yume

"Siapa ya yg berbicara?" sahut yume cuek

"Jangan campakkan aku baka !" Teriak sora

"Memangnya kau siapa ?"

"Aku.."

"Sudahlah" potong yume

"Tadaima kaa san" teriak yume

"Okaeriii yume, wah ada kyo chan dan siapa itu ?"Tanya kushina pada yume

"Dia pianis ancur banget double plus kaa san" jawab yume

"Hah ?!" Kushina cengo

"Enak saja, obaa san saya Ayumi Sora" sora introduction her self

"Ohh, hajime mashite, ayo masuk.." Kushina mempersilahkan

 _My Loneliness_

 _Is killing me_

 _I must confess_

 _I still believe_

 _When i'm not with you_

 _I lose my mind_

 _Give me a sign_

 _Hit me baby one more time_

 _[Britney Spears - Baby One More Time]_

"Suara yume san memang bagus.." Puji kyo sambil tepuk tangan

"Ehm ehm, arigatou kyoo.." Sahut yume

"Chee suaranya memang bagus" gumam sora

"Aku takkan berterima kasih atas pujian mu pianis ancur" ucap yume

'Dia dengar?' Sora cengo sesaat

"A.. Sesukamu lah"

"Jangan lagi yume san, sora san" cegah kyo

"Apanya ?" Tanya yume bingung

"Iya apanya kyoo ?" Sambung sora

"E..to..."

"yumeeeee kau ngobrol dengan siapa ?" teriak kyuubi

"dengan makhluk aneh kyuu nii ?" balas yume

"hah ? hontou ? bisakah ia menjadi kelinci percobaan ku ?" Tanya kyuubi yg masih diluar

"sangat bias kyuu nii"

"Maksudnya makhluk aneh itu aku ya?" Tanya sora pada kyo

Kyo mengangguk mengiyakan

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa helppppppppppp !" teriak sora

Esoknya

"Pengumuman ! Pada festival minggu depan, kita juga akan mengadakan lomba bernyanyi solo, dan duet yg mana saja kalian boleh ikut"

"Nee sasuke kun kau akan berduet denganku kan ?" Tanya karin

"No and never, suara yume lebih bagus darimu" tolak sasuke

"Apa bagusnya suara cempreng itu ?"

"Yume tidak cempreng, yg cempreng itu si dobe" ucap sasuke sambil nunjuk naruto

"Hee kenapa aku teme?" Tanya naruto

"Sepupumu ini selalu dekat2 denganku, jadi bisakah kau membuatnya menjauh ? Bisa2 yume salah paham karenanya.."

"Nee karin kau dengar kan ? Kalau kau membuat yume marah kau juga yg akan sakit secara yume kan juara 2 tingkat nasional dalam olahraga judo" perintah naruto

"Ck.." Karin pun berlalu

'Yume benar2.. Aku pasti akan memisahkan kalian berdua' pikir karin sebelum ia benar2 menghilang

"Gaara bagaimana kalau kita duett..?" Ajak sakura

"Kau spesialis alat musik, memangnya kau bisa bernyanyi ?" Tanya gaara datar

"Aku bisa kok.."

"Kemarin saat kau bernyanyi kaca dalam lab pecah semua" sahut gaara jujur

"Ituuu.." Lagi2 sakura pundung dipojokan

"Naruto kun.."

"Oh iya aku ada janji dengan yume, gaara teme mau ikut ?" Naruto mengajak SasuGaa tanpa menghirau kan hinata

"Ya" jawab SasuGaa

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan kelas 2-A

"Kenapa naruto kun selalu mengacuhkanku...?" Gumam hinata sedih

"Sudah nasibmu kali" ejek sakura

"Dia dengar" hinata hanya bisa cengo ditempat

kelas 1-A

"Aku sangat berharap bisa berduet dengan naruto san" gumam kyoko

"Kau menyukai naruto senpai ?" Kaget sora

"So..sora san dengar ?" Tanya kyoko tak kalah kaget dari sora

"Kau menyukainya ?" Tanya sora sekali lagi

"A..aku.. Aku tidak menyukainya tapi aku sangat menyukainya.." Ucap kyo pelan

"Souka ? Aku takkan kalah" gumam sora

"Ech sora san bilang sesuatu..?"

"Iee, bukan apa2.."

"Haii orang2 brengsek.." Sapa yume yg baru datang

"Hai juga yume san.." Sahut kyo

"Aku ini tidak brengsek tau.." Sambung sora

"Aku gag nyapa kamu kok, geer banget sih.."

"Ck terserahlah"

"Yuuuuumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !" Teriak naruto

Duagh

Yume langsung meninju naruto

"Kau tidak perlu teriak seperti itu baka ! Aku ini tidak tuliiii" ucap yume nahan amarah

"Naruto san / naruto senpai" kaget kyo juga sora

"Gomen.." Sahut naruto sambil mengelus pipinya

"Sakit ?" Tanya gaara datar

"Tentu saja" jawab naruto

"Ayo ku antar keruang kesehatan, honey aku mengobati dia dulu.." Sasuke mengecup kening yume dan berlalu

"A..." Yume tak bisa berkata2

Wajahnya merahhh bangettt

Sora dan kyo hanya bisa cengo melihat adegan didepan mata mereka

Gaara hanya diam

"Ah, nee panda nii kau sudah makan ?" Tanya yume

"Aku tidak bernafsu.." Jawab gaara

"Ech kenapa ? Bento dari karura san tidak enak ya ?"

"Aku hanya bosan.."

"Bento ku mau..?" Tawar yume

"Memangnya boleh ?"

Yume mengangguk

"Mumpung sasuke tidak disini, nanti dia ngamuk kalau ada yg makan bento ku" jelas yume

"Benar2 tidak apa2 ?"

Yume mengangguk lagi

"Makanlah biar sedikt panda nii, kalau kau tidak makan aku jadi khawatir"

Gaara kaget mendengar pernyataan yume

Tapi sora lebih kaget saat melihat perubahan expresi gaara

"Baiklah.."

Gaara mengambil sushi dengan sumpitnya lalu melahapnya

"Apakah enak ?" Tanya yume

Gaara mengangguk

"Aku sudah lama ingin mencicipi masakanmu, ini seperti mimpi" gaara tersenyum tulus

YuSo kaget

"Segitunya kah ?" Tanya yume blushing

'Aku baru pertama kali melihat gaara senpai tersenyum setulus itu, apakah hanya dengan mencicipi masakan yume dia sudah sebahagia itu ? Dan kenapa dadaku terasa sesak. Apakah ini yang namanya … Aaaaaarrrggghhh tidak mungkin!'pikir sora bingung

"Sora san kenapa ?" Tanya kyo sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajah sora

"Ah eh, iee dayoo" jawab sora masih setengah sadar

Skip time

Namikaze Mansion

dobe room

"Aku akan mengambil minuman.." Teriak naruto

"Biar kutemani dobe, gaara titip yume.." Pesan sasuke

Semua swt -sasuke

"Kita hanya turun kebawah teme"

"Bukannya aku selalu begitu, kenapa jadi kamu yg sewot ? kau cemburu..?"

"Hah ? Tentu saja tidak teme no baka"

"Mengaku saja dobe no baka?"

SasuNaru pun turun sambil terus berdebat

"Yumee.." Panggil gaara

"Ya panda nii ?"

"Mau kah kau menyanyikan lagu ciptaan ku..?"

"Hai, tapi pelan2 saja ya ? Nanti sasuke kun dengar.."

Gaara mengangguk lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas

"Umh aku bisa menyanyikannya..?"

Gaara mulai memetik senarnya

 _Itsuka hanareru hi ga kite mo_

 _Daeata subete wo kuyamu koto dake wa_

 _Kesshite shitakunai kara_

 _Jika Suatu saat kita berpisah_

 _Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesali_

 _Seluruh pertemuan kita_

 _Nee, ima dakishimete ii ka na?_

 _Doushite konna ni kimi wo omou deke de_

 _Kurushiku naru n' da_

 _Hey, bolehkah aku memelukmu sekarang?_

 _Mengapa hanya dengan memikirkanmu saja_

 _Hatiku terasa sakit_

 _Kimi to iu takara mono ga_

 _Tonari ni iru kiseki wo_

 _Ano sora wa oboeteiru_

 _Toki wo koe oboeteru_

 _Kau adalah harta karun_

 _Memilikimu disisiku adalah keajaiban_

 _Aku mengingat langit itu_

 _Dan waktu yg kulalui_

 _Ai no kotoba wo narabete mo_

 _Hitotsu ni wa narenakute_

 _Kono nukumori ni omaete shimau_

 _Ushinau kowasa wo kaki kesu youni_

 _Nando mo nando mo_

 _Bahkan ketika aku meyusun puisi cinta ini_

 _Kata2 itu tak dapat menjadi satu_

 _Ketika aku dimanjakan dengan kehangatan ini_

 _Aku hanya menuliskan ketakutan ku akan kehilanganmu_

 _Berkali2_

 _Itsuka kokoro ga kowarete mo_

 _Daisuki na kimi wo nikumu koto dake wa_

 _Keshite shitakunai kara_

 _Jika suatu saat hatiku hancur_

 _Dirimu yg begitu kucinta_

 _Aku takkan membencimu_

 _[Hirai Ken - Itsuka Hanareru Hi Ga Kite Mo]_

Bruak

"Aduhh.."

GaaYu kaget

"Sora.." Teriak yume

"Gomen aku membuat kalian kaget"

"Ya sudahlah tak apa, aku akan turun kebawah sasuke dan nii san lama sekali" yume pun segera turun kebawah

"Gaara senpai aku dengar semuanya loo ? Dan lagi lagu itu memang untuk yume kan?"

Gaara hanya diam

"Senpai, kau menyukainya kan? Itu alasannya kau sebut dia berharga untukmu"

Gaara kaget

"Itu urusanku" jawab gaara

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama senpai ?"

"Untuk ?"

"Ya tentu saja untuk aku mendapatkan naruto senpai, dan kau dapat yume"

"Aku lebih suka begini"

"Ayolah senpai"

"Kubilang tidak.."

"Pleasee.."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak"

"Gaara senpaiii.."

Kemudian

Shinigami Room's

"Huh menyebalkan.." Gumam sora kesal

"Kalau begitu silahkan pergi"

"Bukan itu hah yasudahlah.. Aku kesini mau tanya lagu yg akan dinyanyikan.."

"Itu sih bukan urusan ku, tapi urusan kyoko. Temo ini sedikit sumbangan dariku.."

Yume menyerahkan selembar kertas berwarna merah

Sora membacanya dengan seksama

"Hmm bagus juga.." Puji sora

"Gue gituloh" ucap yume bangga

"Kamu pasti ikut menyanyi solo kan ? Lalu duetnya dengan siapa ?"

"Sudah pasti dengan sasuke kun kan kyaaaaaaa.."

"Memangnya sasuke senpai bisa bernyanyi..?"

"Tentu saja baka ! Suaranya itu TOP banget" yume pun mengacungkan dua jempolnya

"Ah aku akan menantikannya.."

"Nee sora.."

"Apa ?"

"Kau suka panda nii kan ? Kenapa tidak pacaran saja ? Meski aku ragu kau suka naruto nii atau panda nii"

"E..toooo.."

"Kyo juga pasti setuju.."

"Temo.."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pikirkan lagu ini.."

Esoknya

Yume, Sora, Kyoko

Karin, Sakura, Hinata

Yume dan karin tak sengaja bertabrakan

"Kalau jalan liat2 donk baka!" Teriak yume

"Kau yg mehalangi jalanku.." Balas karin

"Cari mati hah ?"

YuKa beradu deathglare

"Sudah2 jangan begitu my imotou yume chan nanti kau cepat tua" cegah hinata

"Siapa yg adikmu ? Memangnya aku sudi punya kakak ular sepertimu" ucap yume sadis

"Tidak boleh begitu lho sama kakak ipar.."

"Hweekk najis gue.."

"Nee san tolong hentikan.." Cegah sora

"Kalian kakak adik ?" Tanya yume

"Iya, mirip ya ?" Tanya hinata balik

"Iya sama2 brengsek, apalagi dia.." Yume nunjuk karin

"Heh jangan sembarangan ya ?" Tereak karin

"Memang benar kok" sahut yume cuek

"Gahhhhh terserahlah ayo pergi dari sini" karin dkk segera pergi

"Kau benci ya sama mereka ?" Tanya sora

"Aku tidak benci kok, cuma aku ingin membunuh mereka saja terutama wanita ular itu !" Aura shinigami yume mulai keluar

"Bukan kah karin senpai itu sepupumu ?"

"Meski dia mengaku sepupuku tapi dia tetap berusaha merebut sasuke kun dariku.."

"Ya serahkan saja, lagipula masih banyak yg mau denganmu.."

"Aku cuma mau sasuke, kelak kau akan mengerti.." Yume tersenyum

Sora kaget

"Yume.. Aku kau anggap apa ? Teman kah?"

"Kata siapa kita ini teman ? Lagipula siapa yg mau punya teman sepertimu..?"

KyoSo kaget

"Yume san kata2 mu terlalu kejam.." Ucap kyoko

"Sudahlah kyo.."

"Aku dan kau bukan teman tapi kita sahabat.." Yume senyum lagi

"Yu..yume san.." Kyo terharu lebay

"Hah sudahlah, ayo kekelas" ajak yume

"kenapa ?" gumam sora

Kemudian

"Gaara senpai mau ya ?"

"Aku tidak berminat.."

"Temooo, aku sangat menyukai naruto senpai setidaknya bantulah aku untuk mendekatinya.." Sora pun memasang wajah sedih

Setelah beberapa saat gaara akhirnya mengangguk

"Benar kah ?"

"Ya"

"Benar kah ?"

"Ya"

"Benarkah ?"

"Aku berubah pikiran"

"Ech tidak jangan2, gomen ne senpai"

"Yasudahlah sekarang apa rencana mu.."

"Nggg kita pura2 pacaran saja, lalu aku akan mengorek informasi dari yume tentang naruto dan juga yume"

"Aku sudah tau semua ttg yume, jadi kau urus naruto saja"

"Gaara senpai kau sinis sekali.."

"Dari awal aku memang tak tertarik hah ya sudahlah" gaara pun berlalu

"Gaara senpaiii..."

kelas

"Gaara kau jadian dengan sora ya ?" Tanya naruto

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya gaara balik

"Ngg kulihat kalian dekat dan.."

"Yah kami memang pacaran.."

"Apaaaaaa ?!" Kaget NaruYu

"Omedetou pandaa nii.." Yume menyalami gaara lalu memeluknya

Sedang naruto pundung dipojokan

"Yume sudah.." Sasuke narik yume yg lagi meluk gaara

"Hehe gomen sasuke kun.."

"Ya tapi jangan lagi..?"

"Sasuke kun cemburu..?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan pacarmu.."

"Suki da yoo"

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian ia melihat naruto

"Cepat nyusul ya dobe.."

"Gahh jangan menghina ku teme no baka"

Saat yume dan sora tengah berjalan berdua

"Yume kenapa kau menganggapku sahabat ?" Tanya sora tiba2

"Apakah perlu alasan khusus untuk menganggapmu sahabat" jawab yume

"Ech ?"

"Kau mau atau tidak, ya terserah saja. Tapi ikatan yg tebentuk diantara kita takkan hilang begitu saja"

"Ikatan apa maksudmu...?"

"Aku senang kau disini, aku senang kau ada disisiku, aku senang jadi rivalmu dan aku senang kau jadi sahabatku.."

Sora kaget mendengar pernyataan yume

"Nee apa penjelasan ku masih kurang ?"

"E..to.."

"Aku sudah dengar semua tentangmu, aku pun tau penderitaan mu, meski begitu kau tidak sendiri masih ada dan kyoko juga naru nii panda nii juga sasuke kun, kami pasti selalu ada untukmu. Jadi jangan merasa sendiri"

"Yu..yume.."

"Hahhh kenapa akhir2 ini mulut kotor ku bisa mengeluarkan kata2 yg manis seperti ini ? Hah mungkin aku kerasukan makhluk aneh" yume pun berlalu

"Namikaze Yume.. Kenapaa?"

Esoknya

"Sasuke senpai kau benar2 menyukai yume kan ?" Tanya Sora

"Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa ? Tumben sekali kau bicara denganku"

"Tolong jaga dia untukku, bahagiakan dia"

"Kenapa kau ini ? Hah jangan2 kau diam2 menyukai yume ya ? Takkan ku biarkan, sebelum mengambil yume dariku langkahi dulu mayatku.."

"Sasuke senpai kau ini bicara apa ? Aku hanya tidak ingin yume kenapa2"

"Kau semakin mencurigakan"

"Aku suka yume"

"Haaahhh ?! Benar kan dugaan ku.."

"Tapi cuma sebagai teman" sora pun blushing

"Hahh cewekku itu memang punya aura yg menyenangkan ya ?"

"Maksudnya?!"

"Dulu kau sangat membencinya bukan ? Kau bahkan mendeklarasikan perang dengannya, tapi biarpun yume orang yg kasar dia adalah orang yg sangat baik dan peduli sesama"

"Uhm, senpai benar. Akupun tak habis pikir bisa2 nya aku terjerat auranya itu, haahh sudahlah tolong jaga dia senpai.."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun sudah kulakukan"

"Aku mengerti, arigatou senpai.."

"Hn"

Esoknya

"Yume type cowok mu itu seperti apa ? Dan type cewek naruto senpai itu seperti apa ?" Tanya sora

"Dia hanya perlu jadi pacar yg baik itu saja " jawab yume

"Itu saja ?"

"Kalau mau tau lebih banyak beliin aku takoyaki dikantin, pedas semua ya ?"

"Enak saja ! Beli sendiri donk"

"Dasar pelit"

"Maksudku bu..bukan seperti itu.."

"Hah kenapa sih jadi gugup gitu.. Jangan2..?" Yume memandang horror kearah sora

"Ap..apa ?!" Sora jadi gemetar ndiri

"Kamu suka aku kan ? Tapi maaf deh aku sudah punya sasuke yg super duper ganteng walau masih jauh ama gue"

"Ba..bakaaa !" Tereak sora

"Kamu mau dapat pengalaman buruk semasa sma hah ?!" Tanya yuMe sambil mengeluarkan aura shinigaminya

"Memangnya apa salahku ?"

"Salahmu adalah berteriak pada orang yg tak tuli seperti ku"

"Yume san sora san sudahlah.." Cegah kyoko

"Ech darimana dia ?" Kaget YuSo

kantin KMHS

"Yume kalau makan suka apa ?" Tanya sora

"Aku suka semua, tapi lebih suka lagi jika disuapin sasuke kun.." Jawab yume

"Hontou ? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya..?" Ucap sasuke yg tiba2 ada disamping yume

"Sa..sasuke kun.." Yume hanya bisa ber blushing ria

"Aku juga suka disuapin lho.." Sahut naruto

"Gaara senpai ayo kusuapi..?" Teriak sora semangat

"Aku tidak mau.." Jawab gaara

"Kenapa ?"

"Panda nii jangan menolak, kau harus menunjukkan sisi baik mu pada pacarmu yaitu sora.." Nasihat yume pada gaara

"Yasudahlah..."

"Huee dicuekin, yasudahlah aku mau beli susu.." Naruto kabur

Kita tinggalkan yg lagi suap2 an

"Nee sasuke..?"

"Hmm ada apa ?"

"Ngg tidak jadi.."

"Kenapa sih yume..?"

"Aku malu.."

"Hah ?! Malu kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya.."

"Apa ini masalah duet kita ?"

Yume mengangguk

"Darimana sasuke kun tau ?"

"Aku sudah tau apapun tentang mu yume.."

"Aku.. Aku bingung kita akan nyanyi lagu apa difestival besok ?"

"Kita akan menyanyikan ai kotoba darimu.."

"Temo itu kan tidak bagus.."

"Kata siapa ? Lagu itu bagus kok apalagi lagu itu kan untukku.."

"Sasuke kun kita akan terus bersama kan ?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu..?"

"Aku takut kehilangan sasuke"

"Tenanglah aku takkan meninggalkanmu, dan kau takkan meninggalkan ku juga kan"

Yume mengangguk

"Tentu saja"

Sasuke pun memeluk yume

"Suki da"

"Suki da yoo"

Kita tinggalkan yg lagi berpelukan ria

"Ini kyo mau susu hangat ?" Tawar naruto

"Ah arigatou.." Kyo pun mengambil gelas tsb

Tapi karna terlalu memperhatikan wajah naruto gelas itu jatuh dan mengenai seragam naruto

"Waaa.." Teriak naruto

"Naruto san.." Kyo pun panik, ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan melap seragam naruto

"Naruto san, gomen, aku memang baka.." Kyo ingin menangis

Menahan malu, karena ia begitu ceroboh dihadapan dihadapan naruto, orang yg sangat ia sukai

Naruto pun menggenggam tangan kyo

"Ech.." Kyo kaget

"Tidak apa2 lagi pula ini baju olahraga"

"Temo.."

"Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan lagi ok ?"

"Hai" jawab kyo

"Ini minumlah punyaku.." Tawar naruto

Skip time

Langsung Festival Music Konoha Gakuen

"Selamat datang difestival music Konoha gakuen ke 196, dalam acara ini kami mengadakan banyak lomba, dari bernyanyi solo, duet maupun band dan masih banyak lagi"

"Dan untuk yg pertama adalah bernyanyi solo, kami harapkan peserta mempersiapkan diri, dan nama peserta yg pertama adalah Uzumaki Karin.."

 _Masaka tooi basho kara kimi wo nagameta_

 _Dakedo tokidoki sono sugata wo miushinatta_

 _24 jikkan kokoro ga karappo de_

 _Boku wa hitoride wa iki rarenaku natta nda_

 _Pada jarak yg jauh aku selalu melihat dirimu_

 _Namun kadang2 aku kehilangan sosok itu_

 _Dalam 24 jam hatiku ini selalu hampa_

 _Aku yg sendiri merasa tak ingin hidup lagi didunia ini_

Semuanya pun tepuk tangan

"Cih kenapa dia menyanyikan lagu dari sasuke dan lagi itu adalah fav ku, aku harus membalasnya, tapi aku peserta nomor 351, arrgghhhh" yume mengacak rambut frustasi

"Yume tenanglah.." Sora membujuk yume

"Gahhhh akan ku cincang dia" sayap yume mulai keluar

"Kyaaa sasuke senpai help.." Teriak sora

"Ada apa..?" Sasuke langsung berlari kearah yume

"Dia badmood, aku tak bisa menenangkannya.." Jawab sora

Sasuke langsung memeluk yume

Dan sayap itu hilang

"Gomen, aku berlebihan.."

"Ya, sekarang siap kan dirimu untuk membalasnya"

Yume pun menangguk

Tiba saatnya yume yg bernyanyi

 _Hey, over there, please forgive me_

 _If i'm coming on too strong_

 _Hate to stare but you're winning_

 _And you're playing my favorite song_

 _So come here a little closer_

 _Wanna whisper in your ear_

 _Make it clear, little question_

 _Wanna know just how you feel_

 _If i said my heart was beating loud_

 _If we could escape the crowd somehow_

 _If i said i want your body now_

 _Would you hold it against me ?_

 _[Britney Spears - Hold It Against Me ?]_

Yume pun menunjuk karin

Dan tepuk tangan meriah pun mengiringi langkah yume untuk turun panggung

"Ck benar2.." Karin geram

"Tenanglah kita kan masih punya rencana B" ucap hinata

"Khukhu.." Karin menyeringai iblis

"Kali ini bagaimana kau akan mengalahkanku shinigami..?"

Untuk lomba duet saya skip sajaaaaaaaa

"Kali ini band yg akan tampil adalah band dari karin dkk"

 _Kidzukeba mou hashiri dashita race!_

 _Ikisaki wa kimaranai mama de_

 _Torinokosarete shimai sou de_

 _Koe wo ageta_

 _Aku ingin berlari pada perlombaan berikutnya_

 _Meskipun tujuannya masih belum jelas_

 _Aku hanya tidak ingin tertinggal_

 _Oleh suara yg keras_

"Tunggu, itu kan lagu kitaaaa.." Teriak yume

"Iya benar.." Sahut sora

"Ngg yume san, kemrin aku meninggalkan salinan lagu itu dilab music, maafkan atas kecerobohanku.." Tunduk kyoko

"Gahhh kenapa jadi begini, ck terpaksa aku menyanyikan lagu itu.." Geram yume

"Lagu yg mana?" Tanya sora

"Kyo kau main violin dan kau sora mainkan piano mu, aku yg akan memainkan gitarnya.."

Giliran yume

 _Arigatou_

 _Kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_

 _Donna toki datte itsumo_

 _Waratte irareru tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo_

 _Zutto kawaranai desho_

 _Watashitachi BEST FRIEND_

 _Suki dayo, Daisuki dayo_

 _Terima kasih_

 _Aku bahagia kamu ada disini_

 _Tak peduli disaat apapun_

 _Aku selalu bisa tersenyum_

 _Meskipun begitu banyak tahun yg dilalui saat kita jauh_

 _Takkan ada yg berubah_

 _Kita teman terbaik_

 _Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu_

 _Kono osoi jikan ni gomen ne_

 _Hitori ja seppa tsumatte kita ni_

 _Kimi no koe sukoshi kike tara ganbareru_

 _Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama untik mengatakan ini_

 _Aku terbawa pada sebuah sudut sendirian_

 _Ketika aku mendengar suara lemah mu_

 _Aku merasa bisa melakukannya_

 _Nande mo uchi ake rareru_

 _Mama nimo ie nai koto mo zenbu_

 _Dare yorimo waka tte kureru_

 _Aku dapat menceritakan apapun_

 _Bahkan hal yg tak dapat kuceritakan pada ibuku_

 _Kamu mengerti lebih dari siapapun_

 _[Kana Nishino - Best Friend]_

Tepuk tangan meriah lagi

"Bisa2 nya kau menciptakan lagu itu ? Lengkap dengan nadanya lagi.." Ucap sora

"Aku juga belajar dari sasuke kun" sahut yume

"Apa benar kau mencintaiku ?" Tanya sora

"Meski aku cowok, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, bikin gue mau muntah aja loe.."

"Itu ungkapan mu dilagumu sendiri, jangan2 cuma pura2 lagi.."

Yume langsung memeluk sora

"Dengan begini kau percaya ?" Tanya yume

"Yu..yume.."

"Jangan hanya berdiri disitu kyo, kau juga sahabatku. Dan aku juga mencintaimu.." Yume tersenyum tulus

"Yume san" kyo ikut memeluk yume

Tapi bagaimana kah nasib sora yg ada ditengah mereka bedua

"A..aku ti..tidak bi..bisa bernafas.."

Poor Sora

Berikut daftar pemenang

Solo

Male : Akasuna Gaara

Female : Namikaze Yume

Duet

Uchiha Sasuke ~ Namikaze Yume

Band

Male : Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto & Akasuna Gaara

Female : Namikaze Yume, Ayumi Sora & Rhizuka Kyoko

Dll

Mohon maaf jika saya tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu nyahaha

Konoha Station

"Lamaaaa sekalliiiiiiiiii.." Keluh yume

Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan

"Apa mereka sedang dandan ?" Tanya gaara

"Kalau menurutku sih bisa, kan sora lagi kasmaran jadi dia memberikan yg terbaik untukmu panda nii" teriak yume

"Apa hubungannya yume?" Tanya sasuke

"Iya nih yume gag nyambung" sambung naruto

"Berisik ! Mau kubunuh hah ?!" Balas yume

"Ah iee gomen2 aku masih mau hidup aku kan belum jadi hokage.."

"Naruto kau tidak sedang dalam dunia ninja" sasuke memberitahu

"Ah gomen aku khilaf"

"Dasar baka!" Ejek yume

"Sudahlah yume dia itu tidak baka tapi sinting.." Sahut gaara

"Wkwkwkw" yume langsung ketawa terbahak2

"Kau tega sekali gaara.." Sedih naruto

"Gomen kami telat minna" teriaak sora dari kejauhan

"MATI SAJA KALIAN!" TeriAk yume tak lupa dengan aura shinigaminya

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa.." Teriak sora

Sedang kan kyo hanya bisa shock

Sebelum lanjut, apa kalian tidak penasaran kenapa mereka bisa ada distasiun shibuya,

Yuk intip kejadiannya

Flashback

Saat ini diruang sang kepala sekolah Tsunade sama..

Pemenang lomba,

SasuYu, GaaSo, NaruKyo dipanggil untuk dapat kejutannnnnnnnn

"Baiklah tidak usah berbasa basi, kalian kupanggil karena kalian adalah pemenang dari setiap lomba difestival kemarin jadi aku akan memberi kalian hadiah" ujar sang kepsek, Tsunade sama

"Wahhh benarkah?" Sora

"Yey asyikkkk" Naruto

"Boleh kah aku tidak ikut aku ingin belajar" Gaara

"Kalau kau tidak ikut bersiap lah tidakk lulus tahun depan" Tsunade

"Yare yare, tidak segitunya kali baa chan" Yume

"Diam ! Ini urusan orang tua.." Tsunade

"Umurku masih 17 dan kau lebih dari 50 tahun, bagian tubuhku yg mana yg kau sebut tua ?" Gaara

"Anoo.. Ja..jangan berdebat.. Lagipula kalau kita pergi tidak ada yg rugi kan..?" Kyoko

"Tuh dengerinn, dasar anak kecil" Sasuke

"Aku bukan anak kecil" Gaara & Tsunade

Tapi gaara datar

"Gahhh urusaiiii, kapan berangkatnya ?" Yume

"Kalau bisa besok.." Tsunade

"Nah orang2 brengsek kecuali aku dan sasuke, besok kita akan berkumpul distasiun konoha dan jangan ada yg protes atau kalian kubunuh khukhukhukhu" Yume

Semuanya jadi takut -sasuke

"I..iya..." Semua-sasuke yume tsunade

End Of Flashback

Didalam kereta Shinkansen

"Ngomong2 kita akan kemana ?" Tanya sasuke

"Kita akan kedesa shirakawa, desa yg budaya konohanya masih kental banget jadi yah tradisional gitu.." Jelas yume

"Wah.. A..aku sudah lama ingin kesana.." Ucap kyoko

"Hontou ? Paling tempatnya tidak bagus.." Sahut sora

"Jangan sembarangan ya brengsek, desanya itu indah. 1000x lebih indah daripada wajahmu itu tau.." Ejek yume

"Yume san sudah" kyoko mengingatkan

"Hahhh yasudahlah, lagipula kita sudah sampai, dari sini kita naik kereta lagi dan memakan waktu 3 jam"

"NANI ?!"

"Jangan lebay napa ? Kelelahan kita akan terganti dengan keindahan desa shirakawa kok, walau aku belum pernah melihatnya.." Yume nyengir

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.."

3 jam kemudian

Mereka telah sampaiii

"Kyuuu niii aku lelahhhh..." Teriak yume sinting

"Aduh sepertinya pantat ku yg sexy tidak berbentuk lagi.." Keluh naruto

Semua swt mendengar keluhan naruuto

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu, menendangmu, dan takkan melemparmu tapi akan kubunuh kau disini bangsattttt.." Yume pun berlari kearah narutooo

"Gyaaaaaa yume ampunnnnnnn enyakkk babehhh helppppp !" Teriak naruto sambil berlari

Lagi2 semua hanya bisa swt menyaksikan adegan pembunuhan yg akan segera terjadi

Yume berhasil mendapatkan naruto

"Khukhu bersiap lah nii san.."

"Gyaaaaa tidakk ampunNn maaff yume.."

"Tidak ada maaf bagi orang bangsat sepertimu.."

"Okaeriii, aku Koharu yg akan menjadi pemandu kalian.." Ucap seseorang yg bernama Koharu itu sambil senyum

Tapi biarpun senyum tetap aja jelek kan nenek2

*yume : brengsek lo author*

"Silahkan lewat sini.." Tambahnya sambil mempersilahkan

1km berjalan akhirnya sampai juga

"Kireiii desuuuu.." Teriak semuanya kecuali gaara dan sasuke

"Kamar laki2 ada disana, nah yg perempuan silahkan ikut saya..."

"Haiii koharu san.." Jawab kyo

Malamnya

"sasuke kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…" teriak yume

"sasuke menemani naruto memancing, ada apa ?"

"heeee mereka memancingggg?! Jahatttt kenapa gag ngajak2 ?" yume pun ngamuk

"medannya berbahaya jadi sasuke tak mengajakmu…"

"panda nii ayo menyusul mereka…"

"tidak bias yume, sasuke menitipkanmu padaku jadi aku harus menjaga mu sebisa mungkin…"

"heee?! Sejak kapan panda nii nurut sama sasuke ?"

"aku tidak tunduk pada perintahnya, tapi hal ini menyangkut dirimu…"

"ech ?!" yume kaget

"lupakan saja…" gaara pun membuang muka kearah lain

Takut wajah merahnya ketahuan yume

"panda nii ?"

"ada apa ?"

"lagu yg kemarin itu untukku ?"

Gaara kagetttttt tapi ia hanya diam

"haha maaf ya aku ke geeran, temo jika memang itu untukku…"

Gaara pun melihat yume yg terdiam

"arigatou sudah ada untukku, arigatou panda nii tidak membenciku. Daisuki yoo…" yume pun tersenyum

"yu..yumeee…"

"aku akan kembaliiii…" yume pun berlalu

"jantungku berdetak tidak wajar…" gaara memegang dadanya

"daisuki moo…"

Esoknya

"sasuke kun kau jahat aku kan juga ingin memancinggg…" teriak yume

"memangnya bisaa ?"

"kenapa kau meragukanku sasuke kun…?"

"aku tidak meragukanmu yume…"

"kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, ya jujur saja…"

"apanya yume …?"

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah tak mencintai Namikaze Yume lagiii ! hueee sedihnyaaaa …"

"yume jangan berbicara yg tidak2…"

"hueee kyuuu niiiiii"

"aishiteruuu Namikaze Yumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !"

Yume pun langsung blushing

"pelukkk…" ucap yume manja

"hah ?!" sasuke cengoo tapi ia langsung saja memeluk yume *cieeee*

"pasangan aneh" komen naruto

Sayap yume pun keluar

Naruto langsung panikkk

"maksudku bukan kalian yume, tapi gaara juga sora…"

"memangnya aku percaya ?"

"a..akuuu…"

"sudahlah yume, malam ini ada festival hanabi digunung sana. Mau ikut ?" ajak sasuke

"tentu saja" jawab yume semangat

Sasuyu pun menjauh

"untung ada sasuke, aku menyesal tak melihatmu mati narutooo…" ucap gaara

"hee jadi kau ingin melihatku mati ?"

"ya"

"kau jahat sekali gaaraaa"

"memangnya aku peduli…?"

"kau tambah dingin semenjak pacaran sama sora, huee kami sama jahat"

"terserahlahhh…"

"kata sasuke senpai malam nanti akan ada festival hanabi kan ?" Tanya sora

"i..iya" jawab kyoko

"nah senpai bagaimana kalau kita juga pergi kesana…?" Tanya sora entah pada gaara atau naruto

"boleh saja" jawab GaaNaru

"yoshhh, aku akan mempersiapkan diri" sora pun lari meninggalkan 3 makhluk yg tengah bercengo ria -gaara

Malamnya

"yume kita beli makanan dulu ya ? kau sedang tidak ingin main kan?"

"iee aku sudah bosan, aku Cuma mau liat hanabi saja.."

"yosh kita akan membeli banyak makanan dan segera menjauh darsini.."

"ech kemana ?"

"ketempat yg memudahkan kita untuk melihat hanabi full screen"

"ech ?!"

"kenapa ? tidak mau ?"

"aku mau kok, asal bersama sasuke"

"bagus, jadi ayo beli makanan pilih saja yg kau mau. Ice cream juga boleh ?"

"yeyyy asyikkkk, kita kesana ya ?"

"ok"

Sasuyu pun berjalan meninggalkan 4 manusia dibelakang mereka

"hah mereka itu selalu saja menganggap ddunia milik mereka berdua" keluh naruto

"no comment deh" sahut gaara

"pacaran saja denganku senpaiii…" teriak sora

NaruKyo kaget

"a…" kyo juga ingin mengatakan hal yg sama seperti sora, tapi sepertinya rasa takutnya lebih besar dari rasa sukanya pada naruto

"kau itu pacar gaara mana mungkin aku merebutmu dari gaara…" sahut naruto

"jadi senpai menyukaiku ?"

SoGaaKyo menanti jawaban naruto

"aku…"

Heninggg

"lapar!" teriak naruto

Ia pun langsung menuju kedai ramen terdekat

"naruto san…" kyo pun menyusul

"gaara senpai kenapa kau diam saja…?"

"apakah aku harus mengganggu mu berbicara dengan orang yg kau sukai…" jawab gaara sinis

"senpai kau marah…?"

"untuk apa aku marah ? aku kan bukan siapa2 mu…"

"senpai kenapa kau jadi dingin begini…?"

"sejak awal aku memang begini yah mau bagaimana lagi…"

"temo didepan yume kau…"

"bukankah sama ? kau juga bersandiwara dihadapan naruto kan ? meski begitu aku tidak berpura2 dihadapan yume. Aku memang bahagia melihatnya bersama sasuke"

"senpai…"

"sudahlah…" gaara pun berlalu

"gomen nasai temo aku benar2 bahagia bersamamu, aku tidak bohong, aku senang senpai ada disisiku…" teriak sora

Gaara mematung setelah mendengar teriakan sora

"senpai aku seriussss !"

Gaara tersenyum singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan sora

Ciiiiittttttttttttttttttt duarrr prakkkkk *bunyi kembang api tu gimana sih ? jadi intinya ini bunyi kembang apii*

"sasuke kun kau banyak sekali makan hari ini ?"

"aku tidak bias menahannya lagi yume, kalau dirumah aku selalu dimarahin makan ini itu sama kaa san juga baka aniki"

"kenapa tidak bilang padaku ? aku kan bias masak untukmu lagipula mikoto san takkan marah jika aku memasak untukmu"

"aku tidak bias"

"nande ?"

"masakanmu itu terlalu enak bagaimana kalau aku ketagihan…"

"sasuke bias minta sebanyak yg sasuke mau kok"

"aku sih mau saja, tapi kitsune itu apa memperbolehkannya ?"

"benar juga, kyuu nii terlalu overprotective, aku tidak boleh lama2 sama sasuke"

"kau itu beruntung yume…"

"kenapa sasuke kun…"

"kyuubi itu selalu melindungimu sedangkan baka aniki dia…."

"ada apa dengan ita nii ?"

"saat aku dikeroyok preman pasar dia bukannya nolong malah menertawakanku jahat banget kan ?"

"astaga, jadi karena itu kah sasuke kun tidak masuk seminggu ?"

"hn"

"tenang saja, nanti pasti kuhajar para preman brengsek itu…" yume pun mengeluarkan sayapnya

Tapi sasuke langsung merangkul yume

Dan sayap itu hilang

"tidak perlu, lagipula saat ini aku hanya ingin bersama mu yume"

"sa..sasuke kunnn…" yume blushing

"aishiteru yume…"

"aishiteru moo sasuke kun"

"Tolong sentuh pipiku.."

"Hee sekarang sasuke jadi ketagihan ya?"

"Uhm, rasanya menyenangkan.."

"Hontou ?"

"gaara senpaii…"

"sedang apa kau disini ?"

"dan senpai juga sedang apa mengintip yume disini ?"

"kalau aku ada didepan mereka bukan mengintip namanya…"

"ah benar juga"

"jadi bisakah kau menjauh ?"

"tidak bias kita ini kan sepasang kekasih…"

"kalau begitu ayo kita putus…"

"heee jangan begitu senpaiiiii"

"jangan berisik baka !"

"ah gomen2, tapi jangan ya?"

"sesukamu lah"

"senpai kalau aku benar2 menyukaimu bagaimana ?"

"itu deritamu"

"hee senpai jahat"

"lama2 kau seperti naruto"

"ohh jelas donk, aku melakukan apapun agar aku terlihat mirip dengan naruto senpai"

"naruto lebih mencintai orang yg apa adanya"

"aku juga apa adanya kok"

"kau memang pandai bersandiwara"

"memangnya salah ? mereka selalu saja menganggapku tak ada. Semua hanya untuk hinata nee, sedangkan aku ? aku berusaha tampil baik dihadapan mereka tapi mereka tetap saja tak memperhatiaknku. Aku menyukai naruto senpai, hinata nee juga menyukainya. Aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan berpura2 menyukaimu. Memangnya aku harus apa agar mereka mengakuiku…?"

Gaara kaget

"aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau tak bias diam saja. Kau harus melawan. Kau harus lebih berani seperti yume"

"aku bukan yume senpaiiii !"

"gaara, sora kenapa pacaran disemak2 pake acara tereak2 gaje lagi…" tegur naruto yg kebetulan lewat disitu

"e..tooo…" sora jadi gagap

"ya terserah aku donk, dia kan pacarku jadi aku bebas membawanya kemana saja" sahut gaara sambil merangkul sora

"se..senpaiii" kaget sora

"hueee kau membuatku panas gaara…" naruto merengek kayak anak kecil

"anoo besok ada ritual suci dikuil shirakawa, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesna ?" ajak kyo malu2 doraemon

"boleh juga" sahut sora

"khukhu aku ada ide nihhhh" naruto pun tersenyum sok misterius

"apa naruto ?" Tanya gaara

Mreka pun bergerumbul berempat sambil bisik2

Blabla blab la

Esoknya

"yume ohayouuuuuuuuuuuu…" sapa sora

"ada apa ? tumben …" yume pun mengucek2 matanya

"hariini ada ritual khusus di kuil shirakawa,kami mau pergi yume san mau ikut ?" Tanya kyo

"boleh saja"

"tapi ada syaratnya loo ?" tereak sora

"gag usah tereak bias gag ? telinga ku sakit nih. Ya sudahlah apapunsyaratnya aku mau"

"cepat mandi pakai ini ?" perintah sora

"apa ini ?"

"ini sabun sakura yg baunya takkan hilang 48 jam biarpun kau berkeringat seperti apapun" jelas sora

"hai hai, aku mandi dulu minna"

"nee teme kami mau kekuil shirakawa, mau ikut ?"

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana ?"

"berarti kau melewatkan kejutan yg akan kami berikan untukmu" ucap gaara

"hah paling2 kalian mau mengagetkanku dengan mendatangkan baka aniki kesini"

"ayolah teme, tidak ada keluargamu yg kami datangkan"

"lalu siapa ?"

"makanya kalau mau tau ikut aja" gaara

"dan ada satu syarat teme…"

"apa ?"

"cepat mandi nanti juga kami beritahu"

"ck baiklah"

kuil shirakawa

"gaahhhh kalian berdua kenapa kekuil harus pakai jas segala ?" protes sasuke

"yah tidak ada salahnya kan" sahut naruto

"memangnya apa sih kejutannya ? awas saja kalau sampai aku tidak terkejut" ancam sasuke

"kau pasti terkejut" sambung gaara

"aku tak mengerti omonganmu panda" balas sasuke

"pura2 tuli saja"

"sudahlah gaara temeeee"

"itu mereka datang" ucap gara tiba2

"hontou ?" naruto

"siapa sih ?" sasuke pun menoleh kebelakang

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tak percaya

"yu..yume…" panggilnya

"hehe kaget kan ? tentu saja ide dobe err maksudku naruto gituloh"

"yu..yume…" panggil sasuke lagi

Rasanya seperti mimpi

Itulah perasaan sasuke saat ini

Yume mengenakan kimono putih, busana tradisional untuk menikah dikonoha

Yume cantik sekaliii

"mungkin ini yg disebut mimpi jadi nyata" gumam sasuke

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu sasuke kun, akukan maluuu" yume tambah blushing

"hoho dasar yg lagi kasmaran" goda sora

"apa yg kau tunggu sasuke…" kata gaara

"ech apanya ?" heran sasuke

"pe…peluklah pengantin wanitamu" ucap kyo pelan

Sasuke pun mendekati yume

"nee kau cantik sekali…" puji sasuke

Urat marah yume pun muncul

"Teme no baka ! kau benar2 merusak suasana romantic yg kami berikan untukmu"

Sora dan kyoko menutup mata takut akan adegan yg akan terjadi setelah ini

'baka ! kenapa aku lupa ? habisnya yume memang cantik, tapi kata2 itu paling ia benci seumur hidupnya. Tolong aku kami sama' rutuk sasuke dalam hati

"sa…suke.. kun" panggil yume penuh penekanan disetiap kata

"matilah aku…" gumam sasuke

"aku tidak akan marah asal…"

"apa yume?"

"bilang aku lebih ganteng darimu"

Hening

"ehm, ehm yume gomen, kau lebih ganteng dari siapapun didunia ini.."

"wkwkwkwkwkwk coba saja aku foto wajah panic sasuke tadi hahaha" yume pun tertawa sambil guling2 ditanah

"Yume no baka ! aku kan jadi takuttttt" teriak sora

Yume menoleh kearah sora to kyoko

"siapa yg berani bilang aku baka ?"

"kyaaaa ampun gomennn" teriak sora takut

"sasuke kun kapan kau akan memelukku…?"

Semua cengo

"ini aku memelukmu" sasuke pun memeluk yume

"hehe aku suka dipeluk sasuke" yume pun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sasuke

"aku juga" sahut sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus

"ssttt ayo foto mereka" naruto bisik2

"haii"

Jepret jepret

"yume hadap sini donk, sasuke gandeng yume ya ?" perintah naruto

Jepret2

"sasuke senpai cium yume donkkkkk" perintah sora

Jepret jepret

"anooo yume san bias bergaya Moe ?" pinta kyo

"hai hai, nyann"

Jepret jepret

"yume boleh aku…" gaara

"tentu saja"

Jeprettt jepretttttttt

Esoknya pagi2 buta

"Sasuke kun bagaimana kalau kita berkemah dihutan itu, sepertinya pemandangannya bagus.." Saran yume

"Hn, kau benar juga, ajak mereka ya ?"

"Uhm, ayo kita siap2.."

"Ok"

Setelah semuanya siap

"Sudah siap ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yoshhh" jawab semuanya

"Ayoooo kita pergi !" Teriak yume

Setelah jalan sekitar 5km

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga,

Padahal tanpa harus berjalan 5km sudah ada tempat yg ideal tapi sepertinya mereka memilih tempat berkemah yg dekat dengan sungaii

"Ayo bangun kemahnyaa.." Teriak yume

"Anoo yume san, tenda nya hanya untuk dua orang kan ? Jika aku dengan yume san, sora san sama siapa ?" Tanya kyoko

"Benar juga ! Kok aku gag kepikiran.." Yume pun terduduk pasrah

"Karna yume adalah kekasihku maka dia akan setenda denganku, naruto dobe aku pasti akan menjaga adikmu dengan baik.." Teriak sasuke

"Heeee ? Aku belum pernah tidur dengan sasuke kun sebelumnyaa.." Yume pun blushing membayang kan ia akan berduaan dengan sasuke didalam tenda

'Kyaaaa malunyaaaaa' teriak yume histeris meski cuma dalam hati

"I..tu berati gaara san setenda juga dengan sora san.." Ucap kyoko

"Yup, mereka kan sepasang kekasih yg lagi panas2 nya" yume membenarkan

"Jadi aku dengan kyoko ? Tenang saja kyo aku tak kan berbuat apa2 kok" Naruto

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau hanya akan diam nii" yume

"Memangnya apa yg bisa kulakukan ?!" Naruto

"Nee kyo hati2 ditendang naru nii, panda nii aja pernah lebam karena ditendang naru nii"

"Heeee aku tidak seperti itu.."

"Bohong"

"Tidak"

"Bohonggg !"

"Yume berhentillah, kapan kita akan membangun tenda kalau kau berteriak terus" Sasuke

"Benar juga, Ganbatte minna" yume pun membantu sasuke membangun tenda

Akhirnya 4 makhluk lainnya ikut bahu membahu membangun tenda

Sorenya

"Aku mau mandi ah, rasanya badanku lengket semua.." Teriak yume

"Yume ingat jangan langsung bercebur kesungai, airnya dingin nanti kau demam, pelan2 ya ?" Nasihat sasuke

"Hai hai sasuke kun"

"Ini peralatan mandi mu.."

"Arigatou sasuke kun"

"Hahh irinya liat mereka.." Keluh naruto

Kyo mengangguk membenarkan

"Cari pacar kalau iri" ucap gaara

"Gaara kau sombong, mentang2 sudah punya sora"

"Aku tidak sombong, akukan hanya memberitahumu"

"Tetap saja gaara, kau meremehkanku kan ? Karena cuma aku yg jomblo disini.."

"Na..naruto san aku juga jomblo" ucap kyo pelan

"Ah benar juga, mungkin kita sehati ya ?"

"Uhm" kyo tambah blushing

"Gaara senpai kau juga mandi sana.." Perintah sora

"Aku tidak mau.."

"Jangan menolak senpaiii"

"Kau saja yg duluan, aku masih pengen istirahat sebentar"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua..?" Goda sora

"Jangan bercanda"

"Haha hai hai gomen nee.."

"Haahhh sekarang mereka berdua yg bermesraan" keluh naruto *lagi*

Kyo pun mengangguk lagi

Malamnya

"Sasuke kun boleh aku duduk disampingmu..?" Tanya yume

"Siapa yg berani melarangmu my hime ? Ayo duduk disini kita hangat kan diri.."

Yume pun duduk disamping sasuke

Saat ini mereka ada di depan api unggun yg baru saja sasuke buat

"Heii boleh gabung ?" Tanya naruto

"Tentu saja" jawab sasuke

NaruKyo dan GaaSo pun duduk

"Hangat ya kyo..." Tanya naruto

"Uhm, na..naruto san benar.."

"Hei sora kau hangatkan juga dirimu.."

Gaara pun menarik tangan sora

Sora kaget

Setelah beberapa lama

Gaara sadar ia telah menggenggam tangan sora begitu lama

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja" gaara pun membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Sepertinya manusia tanpa exspresi ini sedang blushing

"Iee da yo.." Jawab sora yg juga blushing

'Kenapa aku merasa begitu hangat disini' gaaso pun memegang dadanya masing2

'Jantungku aneh' pikir mereka bersamaan

Skip time

Didalam tenda

|SukeMe|

"Yume apakah masih dingin ?"

"Iee ini sudah hangat kok sasuke kun, ngomong2 kenapa sasuke kun banyak sekali bawa baju hangat..?"

"Aku dengar dari kushina san kau orang yg mudah kedinginan"

"Heee sasuke kun memikirkan ku..?"

"Ya tentu saja, kau kan kekasihku yume"

"Aku juga selalu memikirkan sasuke kun kok, temo apakah sasuke kun suka dengan cewek yg selalu merepotkanmu seperti ku ?"

"Kau itu tidak merepotkan, memperhatikanmu itu kan sudah tugasku jadi tidak apa2.."

"Temo aku belum melakukan apapun untuk sasuke kun.."

"Dengan kau ada disamping ku aku sudah senang yume, apalagi kau terus membuatkan bento yg enak untukku juga kau selalu menyanyikan lagu yg kuciptakan itu kebahagiaan yg tak terkira harganya.."

"Benar begitu..?"

"Hn, jangan khawatir. Kita akan terus bersama.."

"Kuharap begitu"

"Nee bisa minta tolong..?" Pinta sasuke

Yume langsung saja menyentuh pipi sasuke

"Yume kau tau ?"

"Uhm, ini kesukaan sasuke kun.."

"Kau memang pengertian.."

"Domo sasuke kun"

|RaRa|

"Nee senpai ?"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur ?"

"Senpai juga kenapa belum tidur ?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak bisa tidur.."

Heningggg

"Senpai ?"

"Apa ?"

"Bolehkan aku meminta satu hal padamu.."

"Nani kore ?"

"Bisakah senpai membelai rambutku.."

"Ech ?!"

"Selama ini aku belum pernah dibelai siapapun, karena aku selalu sendiri.."

"Lalu apa peduli ku.."

"Baiklah jika sen.. Ech ?!" Sora kaget karna gaara tengah membelai rambutnya

"Apakah benar ?" Tanya gaara sambil blushing

"Uhm, arigatou senpai.."

Esoknya

"Nggghhhh" gaara pun perlahan membuka matanya

Begitu juga dengan soraa

Setelah mata mereka terbuka

Mereka kaget

Hingga mata mereka memaksa untuk keluar *gag gitu juga kali author*

Me..mereka berpelukan

Sora membuka mulutnya hendak teriak tapi tidak jadi

Mereka pun melepas pelukannya dan menjauhkan diri

Gaara pun hanya diam

Semua diam, termasuk merah diwajah mereka tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun

'Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?' Pikir gaara

'Apa yg kami lakukan malam tadi?' Pikir sora

'Dan kenapa jantung ku tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal' pikir keduanya

Diluar

"Hah segarnyaaaaa, desa dengan kota jauh berbeda ya ?" Tanya yume

"Itu kan sudah pasti yume"

"Sasuke kun bagaimana kalau aku mencintai mu..?"

"Aku juga akan mencintaimu yume.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ganteng..."

"Kau selalu ganteng yume.."

"Bagaimana kalau.." Belum selesai yume bicara

"Seperti apapun keadaan Namikaze Yume, Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu mencintai dan membahagiakannya"

"Sa..sasuke kun" yume blushing

"Apa ada yg ingin kau lakukan ?"

"Sasuke kun aku mau mancing.." Teriak yume

"Temo, Aku tidak bawa alat pancing yume, coba tanya pada dobe dan panda mungkin ada yg bawa" saran sasuke

"Hai hai sasuke kun"

Tenda ToKo

"Naru nii pinjam alat pancing donkk.."

"A..ano naruto san belum bangun yume san.." Jawab kyo

"Kalau begitu apakah ada alat pancing di tas naru nii..?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada yume san.."

"Heee ? Yasudahlah. Arigatou kyoo"

"Douitamashite yume san"

Tenda RaRa

"Anooo panda niii.." Yume pun masuk ketenda gaaSo meski cuma kepalanya aja

Meski yume telah teriak tapi sepertinya tidak ada yg dengar

Dua makhluk yg ada didalam tenda ini malah terlihat menjaga jaraK

Yg satu disudut sana, yg satu disudut sini

'Ada apa ini ?' Pikir yume bingung

Yume pun memperhatikan wajah gaaso bergantian

Kemudian ia menyeringai misterius

"Khukhu, apakah yg terjadi tadi malam?" Yume meninggikan suaranya

"Tidak terjadi apa2 kok iyakan senpai ?" Jawab sora gugup

"Hontou ? Kupikir kalian melakukan sedikit kissu kissu begitu" goda yume sambil memonyongkan bibirnya

"Aku tidak melakukannya.." Teriak gaa so

"Heee ? Mencurigakan"

"Jangan berpikir yg macam2" teriak gaa so lagi

"Lagi2 bareng ? Jangan2 kalian sudah lebih dari kissu kissu.."

"Kami tidak melakukann apapunnnn" teriakan gaa so lebih keras daritadi

Setelah itu

"Gaara kun ayo kita melakukan kissu kissu lagi.."

"Baiklah, tapi apa tidak apa2 kita kissu kissu didepan mereka.."

"Tidak apa2, jadi ayo kita lakukannn !"

"Baiklah.."

"Tolong hentikan!" Teriak gaa so

"Hahahahahaha" SukeMe tertawa dengan kerasnya

Rupanya sasuke juga yume yg memerankan adegan GaaSo tadi, hah tak pikir benar2 GaaSo ternyata cuma ulah SukeMe

"Itu tadi adegan apaan sih ?" Tanya naruto

"Itu adalah cuplikan adegan kissu kissu nya panda nii dengan sora.." Jelas yume

"Jangan percaya dia bohong !" Teriak sora

"Gaara kun ayo kita kissu kissu lagii.." Goda yume

"Gahhh hentikannn !" Teriak sora

"Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk"

Esoknya

Mereka kembali ke Konoha City

Esoknya lagi :D

"Kaa san.."

"Ada apa yume ?"

"Apakah aku dan sasuke cocok ?"

"Iya cocok kok, yg satu can err maksud kaa san kalian sama2 ganteng"

"Hontouu ? Arigatou kaa sann"

"Untuk apa ? Sudah makan dulu ramen mu.."

"Hai hai"

"Kita akan jalan2..." Tereak minato

"Kemana ?"

"Kegunung salju" jawab minato pede

"Ini musim panasss bakaaaa !" Tereak KushiYu

"Haha aku kan hanya bercanda"

"Iya deh, tapi itu tidak lucu sama sekali tou san"

"Minato, ayo kepantai sudah lama aku tidak kesana" ajak kyuubi

"Ide bagus kyuu nii" yume langsung memeluk lengan kyuubi

"Jangan peluk2 napa ?!"

Yume pun melepas pelukannya pada kyuubi sambil cemberut

"Jahat, mentang2 sudah ada ita nii aku tidak boleh meluk kyuu nii lagi, hikss. Aku harus meluk siapa ?" Tereak yume

"Sini sini sama tou san.."

"Yume akukan hanya bercanda" ucap kyuubi

"Kyuu nii jahat, aku tidak sayang lagi sama kyuu nii huhh.." Yume lari kearah minato

Sedangkan kyuu hanya bisa shock

Skip time

konoha beach

"Hahhh segarnyaaaaaaa" teriak narukushi

"Aku mau berjemurrrr" teriak deii tak mau kalah

"Tou san mau berenang saja" minato pun langsung lari kelaut

"Yume ?" Panggil kyuubi

"Siapa ? Apa kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya ?" Tanya yume

"Ayolah shinigami, aku tadi kan hanya bercanda.."

"Kita baru saja bertemu bagaimana bisa kita bercanda.."

"Ayolah yume, jangan ngambek napa ?!"

"Habisnya, kyuu nii sih aku kan sudah lama tidak memeluk kyuu nii"

"Hai hai, gomen nee.."

"Ada syarat ?"

"Apa syaratnya ?"

"Cintai aku kyuu nii.."

"Dasar anehh, aku dari dulu sudah mencintaimu tau, apalagi saat aku tau rambutmu juga sama sepertiku.."

"Hontou ? Memang rambut blonde tou san sebegitu menyebalkan kah dimata kyuu nii..?"

"Orangnya aja nyebelin apalagi rambutnya.."

"Kyuu nii aneh kesal kog sama rambut" ucap naruto kemudian mendekati KyuYu

"Orang berambut blonde itu ngeselin, suka nyengir, ceroboh, dan bakaaaa. Coba lihat aku dan yume kami berdua ini jenius"

"Kyuu nii kog ngomong gitu ? Memangnya aku salah apa sama kyuu nii ?"

"Salahmu adalah rambut blonde mu.."

"Hee memangnya aku yg mau berambut blonde"

"Urusaiiiiii" teriak yume yg daritadi diam

KyuuNaru langsung diam

"Kalian lebih tua dariku tapi kalian lebih memalukan daripada aku" sambung yume

"Memalukan apa ?" Tanya KyuuNaru

"Tuh lihat sekeliling, semua orang memperhatikan kita tau" jawab yume

Skip time

"Minato, deidara, kyuubi, naruto, yume ayo cepat makannnn !" Teriak kushina

"Komplit banget kaa san.." Ucap yume

"Iya, kenapa gag disingkat atau panggil minna aja sekalian.." Sambung kyuubi

"Nanti orang2 salah paham" sahut kushina

"Tumben dei nii gag bantu kaa san ?" Tanya naruto

"Nii lagi males hehe" jawab dei

"Apakah tou san terlambat ?" Tanya minato

"Ieee, duduk dulu minato" perintah kushina

"Hai hai, arigatou. Oh ya tadi tou san dipintai tanda tangan lhoo.." Cerita minato

"Tuh kan nyebelin banget orang rambut blonde, dia itu kan artis sudah pasti dipintai tanda tangan. Dia bodoh atau apa ?" Kyuubi membisiki yume

"Sudahlah nii kalau tou san gag ada kyuu nii juga gag ada"

"Hai hai, aku tau.."

"Tunggu apa lagi ayo makannn.." Tereak deii

"Hai" jawab semuanya -kyuubi

Dilain tempat

"Jadi kau setuju kan sasuke kun ?" Tanya karin

"Kau benar2 brengsek.." Geram sasuke

"Terserah mau bilang apa, mau atau tidak ? Kalau mau dua orang itu akan selamat.."

"Ck baiklah, aku punya syarat"

"Apa itu ?"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh yume, juga jangan pernah berharap aku akan menyentuhmu"

"Baiklah aku juga punya syarat.."

Karin pun membisiki sasuke

"Ck baiklah" ucap sasuke tak ikhlas

Esoknya

"Sasuke kun berdua dengan karin ?" Tanya yume

"Hn begitulah" jawab sasuke

"Kenapa dingin begitu ? Ayo sini untuk apa dekat2 dengan karin.." Yume pun menarik sasuke

Tapi karin mencegahnya

"Sasuke katakan sesuatu padanya.." Perintah karin

"Yume aku ingin kita berakhir disini.." Ucap sasuke

Yume kaget setengah mati

"Ap.. Apa ?!"

"Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi"

"Temo kenapa sasuke ?" Yume pun menangis

"Aku.."

"Sasuke kun kau pernah mengatakan takkan meninggalkan ku kan tapi mengapa kau menjilat ludah mu sendiri sasuke kun ?" Tanya yume sambil terisak

"Yume aku.." Sasuke ingin menyentuh yume tapi langsung ditepis oleh karin

"Sudahlah, yume itu sudah nasibmu bukan tidak dicintai lagi oleh sasuke dan sekarang ia mencintaiku jadi jangan ganggu kami ok ? Ayo sasuke kun" karin pun menarik sasuke

"Sasuke kunnnnnn !" Teriak yume

Tapi sasuke tidak kembali

Mimpi apa yume semalam hingga semua ini terjadi padanya

Hal yg ia takutkan telah terjadi sekarang

Ia kehilangan sasuke

"Tolong lepaskan aku.." Pinta sasuke

"Baik baik, kau melakukannya dengan baik sasuke kun, aku puas sekali.."

"Aku tak peduli, tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

"Heii kenapa kau bersedih ?"

"Ck tak usah pura2 bodoh, pergi sana bajingan"

"Ahahaha terserah kau mau bilang apa, yg jelas sekarang kau ada milikku sasuke kun, jaa nee" karin pun meniggalkan sasuke

"Yume.. Gomenn nee.."

"Yume san daritadi kau diam saja ada apa ?" Tanya kyo

"Iee da yo.." Jawab yume lirih

"Yume san jangan dipendam"

"Kyo tolong mengertilah, aku ingin sendiri dulu"

"Hai, kalau ada apa2 bilang ya ?"

"Uhm, arigatou kyoo..."

Esoknya

"Sasuke kun tolong jelaskan padaku apa yg sebenarnya terjadi..?"

"Yume bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu"

"Temo kenapa ?" Yume pun menangis

"Apakah aku membuat sasuke kesal ? Tolong katakan dimana salah ku ? Ku mohon jangan bilang kita akan berpisah.."

"Yu..yume"

"Aku benar2 mencintaimu sasuke kun ? Aku tau sasuke kun juga benci karin temo kenapa sasuke kun bisa2 nya jatuh cinta padanya ? Kalau dengan orang lain mungkin aku bisa terima tapi kalau dengan karin aku tak bisa menerimanya sasuke kun"

"Yume tolong terimalah kenyataan, terima kasih sudah hadir dihidupku. Jaga dirimu baik2. Sayonara" sasuke pun kabur

"Sasuke kuunnnn ! Nande !? Nande Sasuke kun ? Nande mo janaiiii ? Aaarrrggghhhh !"

Uchiha Mansion

"Baa san apa ada sasuke kun ?" Tanya yume pada mikoto

"Oh ada kok yume, ada apa ? Sudah kubilang kan panggil aku kaa san"

"Apakah masih boleh ?" Tanya yume lirih

Ia ingin menangis tapi ia tahan

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu ?"

"Iee da yo kaa san"

"Yasudah duduk dulu ya ? Biar kaa san panggil sasuke

"Uhm"

Kamar Sasuke

"Sasuke kun yume mencarimu tuh ?"

"Hah ?! Aku tak ingin menemuinya kaa san"

"Ech kenapa ? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar.."

"Tidak kok"

"Lalu kenapa ? Cepat temui dia, yume sudah jauh2 datang hanya untuk menemuimu tidakkah kau menghargainya ?"

"Kaa san aku tidak ingin menemuinya"

"Ada apa ? Biasanya kau langsung menemui yume bahkan tanpa kaa san suruh ada apa dengan kalian ?"

"Tidakk ada apa2 kaa san"

"Jangan bohong sasuke kun"

"Kaa san tolong, aku sedang tidak enak badan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Yume gomen nee temo sasuke kun tidak mau menemuimu.."

"Bahkan menemuiku pun tidak mau.." Yume tak tahan lagi

Tangisnya pun pecah

"Ech nande yume ? Kalian ada masalah apa ? Kamu bisa cerita kok sama kaa san" mikto pun merangkul yume mencoba menenangkan

"Se..sebenarnya kami sudah putus kaa san"

"NANI ?!" Kaget mikoto

"Hiks, sasuke kun bilang dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, aku bingung kaa san karena sasuke kun tak mau bilang letak kesalahan ku dimana, padahal hubungan kami masih baik2 saja 3 hari yg lalu. Kaa san sumimasen aku melibatkanmu temo apakah sasuke selama ini pura2 mencintaiku ? A..apakah aku..."

"Ssttt sudahlah sasuke benar2 mencintaimu kok, nanti kaa san akan coba bicara dengannya, jangan khawatir ya ?"

"Hikss arigatou kaa san.."

"Sudah semua akan baik2 saja seperti sedia kala.."

"Uhm kuharap begitu"

Malamnya

"Sasuke kun"

"Kaa san ingin bicara.."

"Hn"

"Benar kau memutuskan yume ?"

"Ech darimana kaa san tau ?"

"Yume datang kesini dengan expresi yg tak bisa dijelaskan. Sebenarnya apa mau mu sasuke !"

"A..aku tidak mau apa2.."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan yume !"

"Aku sudah tak mencintainya.."

"Kenapa kau sudah mencintainya ? Apakah ada perempuan lain dihatimu..?"

"Begitulah"

"Sasuke dari siapa kau belajar menyakiti hati perempuan sebaik yume hah ? Apa kah dari fugaku ?! Atau dari Itachi ?"

"Tidak dari siapapun kaa san"

"Sasuke kun kaa san mu ini juga perempuan jadi aku bisa mengerti betapa sakitnya yume sekarang.."

"Mau bagaimana lagi kaa san.."

"Ck aku ini berteman baik dengan minato dan kushina, jika aku bertemu mereka mau ditaruh dimana muka ku ini sasuke kun ?"

"Itu.."

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? "

"Tidak ada apa2 kaa san"

"Memangnya sebaik apa perempuan yg kau cintai itu ? Bawa dia kehadapanku aku ingin melihatnya"

"Hai"

Esoknya

"Ibumu ingin menemui ku ? Padahal kita baru saja jadian aku senang sekali"

"Hn"

Mikoto pun muncul

"Aku Uchiha Mikoto, hajime mashite"

"Ah baa san aku Uzumaki Karin"

"Uzumaki.."

"Hai aku juga sepupu yume, aku dari dulu menyukai sasuke tapi selalu dihalang2 oleh yume.."

"Menghalangi ? Jadi kau yg membuat mereka putus ?"

"Ba..bagaimana ya ?"

Plakkk

Mikoto menampar karin dengan keras

Semua yg ada disana kaget

Mikoto benar2 marah

Selama ini mikoto tidak pernah marah

Ia adalah orang yg sabar

Tapi sepertinya kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis

"Perempuan macam apa kau ini ? Yume itu sepupumu dan kau merebut sasuke darinya dimana hatimu hah ?!"

"Ba..baa san"

"Aku juga perempuan, aku sangat mengerti perasaan yume. Bukankah kau juga perempuan kenapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya..?"

"Memangnya dia pernah memikirkan ku ? Huhh yume selalu sempurna, jii san sangat menyayanginya, bahkan sasuke kun juga tapi sudahlah sasuke kun kan sudah jadi milikku baa san"

"Keluar dari rumah ku dan jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi perempuan brengsekk" teriak mikoto kesetanan

Karin pun langsung pergi karena ketakutan

"Kaa san.."

"Jangan panggil aku kaa san, karena aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk menyakiti hati perempuan apalagi perempuan itu yume.."

"Kaa san jangan begitu.."

"Terserah apa mau mu, aku tak peduli lagi ? Aku benar2 kecewa sasuke kun, aku menaruh banyak harapan padamu tapi kenapa jadi begini.." Mikoto pun menangis

"Kaa san.."

"Apa aku pernah mengajarimu seperti ini sasuke kun ? Bahkan wanita pilihanmu berani menantangku, oh astaga mimpi apa aku semalam"

"Kaa san ada apa ?" Tanya itachi yg baru datang

"Kaa san tak ingin membicarakannya, kaa san kekamar dulu.."

"Apa perlu ku antar kaa san?"

"Tidak perlu itachi, kau istirahat saja dulu.." Mikto pun berlalu

"Ada apa ?" Tanya itachi pada sasuke

"Kaa san, yume.. Gomen nasaii.." Gumam sasuke

7 hari pun berlalu

SasuKa makin mesra menurut pandangan yume

'Jadi ini tidak main2 ? Sasuke kun benar2 meninggalkan ku ?' Pikir yume sedih

"Yume ada apa dengan mu dan sasuke ? Kulihat kalian tidak ada bicara 7 hari terakhir" gaara minta penjelasan

"Uhm, malah sasuke lebih sering dengan karin dan juga kau lebih banyak diam" sambung sora

"Ada apa ?" Tanya naruto

"Kalian tidak tau sasuke sudah tidak mencintainya dan sasuke berpaling padaku, makanya dia seperti itu haha jaa neee" ucap karin datang tak diundang, abis itu nyelonong pergi

"Apa ?!" Kaget semuanya

"Kau putus dengan sasuke ?"

"Ck brengsek, akan kuhajar dia.." Gaara pun berdiri

"Panda nii sudahlah, cinta ini hanya melibatkan aku dan sasuke jadi panda nii tak usah ikut campur ya ?l mohon yume sambil menangis

"Temo dia sudah menyakitimu yume ! Mana bisa aku diam melihat mu tersakiti !" Teriak gaara

Semua kaget

Belum pernah gaara semarah ini sebelumnya

"Panda nii pada saat orang yg kita sukai menyakitimu, maka kita akan marah dan tak mau lagi bicara padanya.

Pada saat orang yg kau sayangi menyakitimu, engkau akan menangis untuknya

Temo, karna aku mencintai sasuke aku hanya bisa menangis dan bilang "tak apa, dia hanya tak tau apa yg dia lakukan"

Jadi kumohon ini urusan ku dengan sasuke, cukup aku saja yg menanggung semua ini"

"Yume ada kami, kau tak perlu menanggungnya sendirian.." Sora merangkul yume

"Itu benar yume.." Sahut NaruGaaKyo

"Aku tau makanya tak ingin melibatkan kalian, ini adalah perasaanku jadi biar aku yg menanggungnya"

"Sasuke senpai bisa2 nya kau menyakiti yume.. Bukankah kau sudah janji untuk menjaganya untukku tapi mengapa kau membuatnya menangis !" Teriak sora

"Sora kau tidak mengerti.."

"Tidak mengerti apa ?! Kau tega sekali senpaii, kalian begitu lama pacaran dan kalian selalu mesra temo bisa2 nya kau bilang sudah tak mencintainya dengan alasan yg tidak jelas"

"Percayalah ini untuk kebaikan kita semua.."

"Kebaikan kau bilang ? Yume menangis kau bilang kebaikan ? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran mu senpai.."

"Karena itu kumohon untuk kali ini saja, jaga yume untukku.."

"Ck pasti kulakukan, dan jangan ganggu yume lagi, kau benar2 tidak berperasaan senpai. Aku membencimu.." Sora pun pergi dengan amarah yg meletup2

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti sora"

Malamnya

"Sasuke kun, kenapa ? Apakah aku salah ? Apakah aku membuatmu marah ? Sasuke kun kumohon kembali lah.."

"Yume gomen aku tidak bisa.."

Tut tut

"Hikssss sasuke kun, apa kau benar2 tak mencintaiku lagi, apa aku harus menyerah pada perasaan inii,..?"

Sementara sasuke

"Yume apa yg harus kulakukan ? Tapi jika aku tak melakukan ini bisa2.. Arrgghhhh" sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Drt drt

Sebuah email masuk

Sasuke pun segera membacanya

"Sasuke kun aku merindukan mu..."

"Apakah cinta kita cukup sampai disini ?"

"Ku mohon setidaknya katakan sesuatu padaku"

"Kita benar2 saling mencintai satu sama lain, tak bisakah sasuke kun kembali ?"

"Apa sasuke kun berubah ?"

"Apa kah kini aku tak ada lagi dihatimu ?"

"Sasuke kun melihat air mataku seakan itu bukan apa2"

"Kau terus berbicara dengan tenang.."

"Kau berkata dengan kejamnya bahwa kau tak menyangkan bahwa kau sama sekali tak cinta atau menyesal"

"Apakah cinta kita berakhir ?"

"Bahkan jika itu bohong, tolong katakan padaku 'tidak begitu' "

"Aku bisa berbuat lebih baik, walau kita tak bisa bertemu lagi"

"Sasuke kun bukan sasuke kun yg dulu lagi"

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan sekarang sasuke kun begitu berbeda"

"Aku hanya berdiri dan menangis melihatmu menjauh"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa akui sasuke kun bukan milikku lagi"

"Kenapa harus berubah ?"

"Tak bisakah sasuke kun kembali ?"

"Kenapa harus berubah ?"

"Tidak bisakah sasuke kun terus mencintaiku ?"

"Yume, bukan maksudku menyakitimu.."

"Kuharap suatu hari kau akan tau kenapa aku melakukan ini.."

"Karena aku mencintaimu Namikaze Yume"

Esoknya

"Hari ini adalah hari jadi KMHS, jadi pada pembukaan kali ini yume san akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri, kepada yume san dipersilahkan"

Yume duduk dengam memangku gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi

 _Aitakutte aitakutte furueru_

 _Kimi omou hodo tooku kanjite_

 _Mou ichido kikasete uso demo_

 _Ano hi no you ni "suki da yo" tte ?_

 _Aku rindu padamu, aku rindu padamu sampai menggigil_

 _Perasaanku padamu terasa jauh_

 _Sekali lagi ingin kudengar walau bohong_

 _Seperti hari itu, katakanlah "aku mencintaimu"_

 _Kyou wa kinenbi hontou dattara_

 _Futari sugoshiteita ka na_

 _Kitto kimi wa zenvu wasurete_

 _Ano ko to warai atteru no ?_

 _Zutto watashi dake ni kureteta_

 _Kotoba ma yasashisa mo_

 _Daisuki datta egao mo zenbu ano ko ni mo miseteru no?_

 _Hari ini, seharusnya perayaan kita berdua_

 _Pastinya kau telah melupakan segalanya_

 _Apa kau tersenyum padanya ?_

 _Selalu, kata2 yg kau berikan padaku, kebaikan yg kau berikan padaku_

 _Senyummu yg kucintai juga segalanya_

 _Apa kau perlihatkan padanya juga_

 _Baby i know_

 _Kimi wa mou watashi mono janai koto kurai_

 _Demo doushitemo kimi ja nakya dame da kara_

 _You are the one_

 _Baby i know_

 _Kau bukan milikku lagi_

 _Tapi, jika bukan dirimu tidak ada artinya_

 _You are the one_

 _Aitai tte nagatte mo aenai_

 _Tsuyoku omou hudo tsraku natte_

 _Nando mo aishiteru to_

 _Itte ta no ni doushite_

 _Dakishimete yasashi koe de_

 _Namae o yonde_

 _Mou ichido_

 _Aku berharap bertemu denganmu, tapi tidak bisa_

 _Memikirkan tentang dirimu, sangatlah sakit_

 _Tidak peduli seberapa kali aku mencintaimu_

 _Aku akan tetap mengatakannya_

 _Peluklah aku, panggillah aku dengan suara lembutmu itu_

 _Sekali lagii.._

Tepuk tangan meriah

"Arigatou" ucap yume lirih

"Yume gomen" gumam sasuke

"Haha dia pasti sangat frustasi sekarang.."

"Aku ingin menghentikan ini semua, kau benar2 tidak berperasaan karin.." Teriak sasuke

"Lakukan saja, maka si tua hasirama itu akan mati.." Karin balas teriak

'Apa ? Jadi karena jii san ?' Tanya yume

Ia kebetulan lewat disaat SasuKa berbicara

"Kau benar2 pengecut !"

"Biar saja, lain kali aku akan berterimakasih pada si tua hasirama, karena dia kau rela melepas yume dan rela membuat yume menangis.."

Sasuke pun mencoba menampar karin tapi tidak jadi

"Kenapa sasuke kun ?" Tanya karin sambil menyeringai

"Manusia tidak boleh kejam pada binatang" sasuke pun berlalu

"Sasuke tunggu, ingat perjanjian kita, kita takkan putus sebelum aku yg memutuskanmu"

"Sasuke kun, jadi kau melakukan ini demi aku ? Gomen aku tidak mengetahuinya. Hikss ternyata kita memang saling mencintai aku senang sekalii" yume pun mengusap air matanya

"Yosh, harus pikirkan cara agar sasuke lepas dari perempuan brengsek itu" yume pun berlalu

"Gaara senpai kau masih menyukai yume ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau marah sekali tadi"

"Aku memang masih menyukainya.."

"Tidak kah kau memikirkan ku senpai ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku.. A..aku.. A..aku menyukaimu senpai noo bakaaa !" Sora pun langsung kabur

"Apa ? Dia bilang apa ?" Gaara shock

"Naruto kun kenapa kau selalu menjauhiku ?" Tanya hinata

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

Hinata kaget, kyo pun lewat dan tak sengaja dengar

'Jadi naruto ku menyukai hinata senpai, aku memang selalu begini' kyo pun kabur

"Kau menyukaiku ?"

"Ya, tapi itu dulu. Kau benar2 berubah dari yg dulu hinata"

"A..aku.."

"Aku sudah menyukai seseorang dan kumohon jangan menggangguku. Permisi" naruto pun berlalu

"Naruto kunnnnnnn !"

Pulang sekolah

"Yume berhentillah memikirkannya dia jelas2 tak mencintaimu lagi.." Gaara menenangkan yume

"Hai hai"

"Yumee, apa aku boleh jujur.."

"Ech ? Boleh saja nii.."

"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu.."

"Ech ? Hontou ?"

"Iya"

"Kau memendamnya ? Apakah tidak sakit ?"

"Iee, malah aku bahagia melihatmu"

"Panda nii kau tidak menyukai ku,,"

"Mana mungkin, aku menyukai mu yume"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak cemburu melihatku dengan sasuke ?"

"Itu.."

"Aku sangat menyukai sasuke, jadi aku selalu cemburu melihat ia dengan karin, jangankan dengan karin dengan kyo pun aku juga bisa cemburu. Panda nii mungkin perasaan sayang mu padaku hanya sebatas kakak yg ingin melindungi adiknya"

"A...aku.."

"Panda nii tolong jangan pikirikan aku lagi, kau juga butuh memikirkan dirimu sendiri, aku juga akan menderita bila melihatmu menderita"

"Begitu juga aku yume"

"Dame dame, kali ini saja pikirkan perasaanmu dan juga sora.."

"Sora ?"

"Uhm aku dengar kalau ia menyukai panda nii kan jadi jangan sia2 kan orang yg menyukai mu panda nii"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

namikaze mansion

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya, jadi bocah uchiha itu yg membuatmu berantakan seperti ini.." Marah kyuubi

Tapi expresi kyuubi langsung berubah ketika melihat yume ceria seperti biasanya

"Hei kau tidak kesurupan kan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak kyuu nii no baka"

"Lalu kenapa ?"

Yume pun menceritakan masalah sasuke

"Ck, benar2 brengsek" geram kyuubi

"Bantu aku memikirkan cara"

"Aku punya ide.." Ucap itachi yg tiba2 ada disana

"Apa ide mu keriput ?"

Mereka pun mulai bisik2

"Ini kuncinya yume"

"Arigatou, ita nii kyuu nii"

Esoknya

"Sasuke kun ?"

"Untuk apa kau kerumah ku yume..? Dan darimana kau dapat kunci kamarku ?"

"Aitakutte.."

"Yu..yume.."

"Sasuke kun kembalilah.."

"Yume cukup, aku mohon pergi lah dari hidupku.."

Yume kaget

"Apakah aku cuma pengganggu dimata sasuke kun ?"

"Ya"

"Kalau memang begitu, aku akan pergi dan takkan kembali, sasuke kun tolong jaga diri baik2 ya ?"

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Sasuke kun peduli padaku ?"

"Aku hanya salah bicara"

"Begitu kah ?" Expresi yume langsung berubah sedih

'Yume' panggil sasuke dalam hati

Tiba2 yume memegang pipi sasuke

"Sasuke dulu suka dipegang seperti ini, apakah karin sering melakukan seperti ini ? Apakah ia lebih baik dariku ? Apakah.. Ugh" yume benar2 merasa sakit sekarang

"Sudah cukup ! Pergilah" sasuke menepis tangan yume

"Uhm, sayonara" yume pun segera keluar dari kamar sasuke

"Semoga sasuke selalu bahagia, aku akan menjaga sasuke dari jauh" yume pun tersenyum singkat lalu benar2 menghilang

"Iee, iee yume kau tetap yg terbaik, aku juga, aku juga merindukanmu. Biarpun kita saling mencintai ? Apa tetap sesakit ini rasanya ?"

Malamnya disuatu tempat

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku mati"

"Nee sasuke kun semoga kau selalu bahagiaaa"

"Motto aishiteruuu Uchiha Sasukee !"

Duaghhh

"Iittaii.."

"Hiksss.."

"Sa..suke kun.."

Yume pun menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya

Esoknya

"Yume tidak ada dirumah dari tadi malam.." Tereak naruto pada sora juga kyoko

"Hah ?! Jangan bercanda senpai"

"Aku tidak bohong, hp, uang semua dia tinggal dan tidak ada yg tau dia kemana bahkan kyuu nii sekalipun"

"Yu..yume san"

Sasuke yg kebetulan lewat jadi kaget

'Yume kau kemana ?' Batin sasuke khawatir

"Ada apa sasuke kun ?" Tanya karin

"Bukan urusanmu brengsek !"

"Heee?"

Esoknya

Ada murid baru dikelas naruto

Berambut biru dengan mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya

Dan ia memakai sebuah syal berwarna biru juga

*pecinta biru kali nih*

"Yosuke Kagami desu, panggil kagami saja. hajime mashite" kagami memperkenalkan diri

"Wahh ganteng ya ?"

"Uhm, saingan sasuke tuh"

"Kakkoii desuu !"

Kagami pun duduk disamping sasuke

"Kagami" kagami memperkenalkan diri

"Uchiha sasuke, tunggu apa kita pernah bertemu ?"

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu.."

"Aku masih normal lho"

"Waks, apa maksudmu ?"

"Hehe uso daa"

"Heii kenapa aku bisa seakrab ini denganmu ?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas tadi.."

"Apa ? Aku lupa"

"Kau menyukaiku Uchiha Sasuke"

"Naniiiiiii ?! Tidak mungkinnn !" Teriak sasuke

Istirahat

"Haii" sapa kagami pada sora to kyoko

"A..apa kita kenal ?" Tanya sora sambil blushing

Jelaslah kan orang paling ganteng nyapa dia

"Kalau begitu ayo kenalan, Yosuke Kagami hajime mashite" kagami pun berojigi

"Heii tidak usah terlalu formal begitu" sora pun kaget

"Hehe gomen, sudah kebiasaan" kagami pun nyengir

"Ka..kamu sopan sekali.." Puji kyoko

"Ah arigatou gozaimasu"

"Heii disini rupanya" naruto menepuk pelan punggung kagami

"Iya, aku habis kenalan sama mereka" jawab kagami

"Kau ini, kau saja belum dengan kami sudah duluan kenalan sama cewek, dasar mata keranjang"

"Hehe gomen2 habisnya aku tidak melihat kalian berdua tadi.." Jelas kagami

"Yasudahlah, aku Namikaze Naruto dan sirambut merah ini Akasuna Gaara"

"Hajime mashite" kagami kembali berojigi

"Kenapa aku merasa sudah lama kita ini akrab ya ?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo kita makann" ajak kagami

"Okeee, sora yg traktir" teriak naruto

"Echh ?!" Kaget sora

Esoknya

"Nee sasuke, apa hari ini kau juga masih menyukaiku..?"

"Ngomong apa sih ?" Sasuke langsung blushing

"Hei aku cuma bercanda" kagami pun tertawa ringan

"Sasuke kun" karin langsung menerjang sasuke

"Gah apa apaan kau ini pergi sana" mood sasuke pun langsung berubah

"Chee dingin sekali.." Karin pun menoleh

Kagami pun tersenyum

'Omo, gantengnyaaa' mata karin langsung berubah jadi love

"Kamu siapa ya ?" Tanya karin

"Yosuke Kagami desu, murid baru" jawab kagami sambil tetap senyum ramah

"Ohh, sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita karna tidak masuk kemarin. Aku Uzumaki Karin Kekasih uchiha sasuke" teriak karin

"Oh jadi kau sudah punya kekasih ?" Tanya kagami pada sasuke

"Ck aku tak benar2 menyukainya" jawab sasuke ketus

"Kalau begitu masih ada tempat untukku kan ?" Bisik kagami pada sasuke

"Sudahlahhh" sasuke langsung blushing

"Kalian berbicara tentang aku ya ?" Tanya karin pede

"Iya, aku bilang pada sasuke kalau dia beruntung punya kekasih secantik dirimu" ucap kagami

"Ahh arigatouu" karin blushing

"Bohong banget" gumam sasuke

"Aku tidak bohong, kau memang menarik hatiku.."

"Hah ? Apanya ?! Ah sudahlah.." Sasuke pun diam tapi ia masih blushing

"Minna ada pengumuman.." Shizune

"Ada apa ?"

"Kita kehilangan salah satu murid yg paling berbakat disekolah ini"

"Hah siapa ?"

"Namikaze Yume"

"NANI ?!"

"Dia ditemukan tewas, diduga ia terjun dari lantai 100 sebuah apartement mewah. Menurut informasi yume sangat frustasi karna suatu masalah"

Duakkkkk

Sasuke langsung memukul meja dengan kerasnya

Ia pun lari meniggalkan ruangan

Karin pun menyusulnya

"Yume, yume, yume" sasuke bergumam gaje

"Sasuke kun"

"Menjauh dariku pembunuh"

"Pembunuh ?! Hah kau tidak sadar ya sasuke kun, kau yg membuatnya frustasi jadi dia mati karnamu"

"Ck maling tidak akan pernah mengaku, sekarang kau sudah puas kan jadi lepaskan aku sekarang. Aku sudah muak denganmu"

"Never sasuke kun, kau akan jadi milikku selamanya"

"Ck aku tak peduli.."

"Kau tak peduli meskipun akan kubunuh si tua hashirama..?"

"Gahhhh.." Sasuke pun langsung kabur

Konoha Tower

"Yume apa kau disana bahagia ? Apa kau tau kalau aku berkorban untukmu ? Atau kau malah sedih melihat keadaanku kini ?"

"Kau pasti akan mengerti apa yg kulakukan untukmu kan ?"

"Aku cuma ingin melihatmu bahagia walau aku harus sakit ?"

"Tapi mungkin caraku ini salah, yume gomen nee jika bisa aku juga ingin ikut denganmu.."

"Sasuke apa yg kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya kagami

"Kau mengikutiku ?"

"Uhm, kulihat kau lah yang paling terpukul atas kematian yume.."

"Aku ingin menyusulnya.."

"Hah ?! Apa ?!"

"Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup. Yume sudah tak ada, aku disini hanya untuk membahagiakan yume temo dia sudah meninggal"

"Setidaknya bertahan lah demi aku.."

"Aku tidak tau harus apa,, aku pasti sudah dibenci yume juga kaa san, apa perbuatan ku salah kagami..?"

"Aku tidak mengerti masalahnya, tapi kamu tidak sendiri aku akan membantumu menanggungnya.." Kagami pun tersenyum

'Biasanya hanya yume yg mampu menenangkan dan memperbaiki moodku tapi kenapa orang ini juga bisa ?' Heran sasuke

"Melamun itu tidak baik loh"

"Ah gomen"

"Sudah jangan sedih kan ada aku.." Kagami tersenyum lagi

'Senyumnya membuatku tenang' sasuke terpesona

'Ah apa yg kupikirkan' sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya

'Dia itu cowokkkk !'

Esoknya

"Anoo kalian kenapa tidak bicara dengan sasuke ?" Tanya kagami pada naruto juga gaara

"Dia yg menyebabkan yume meninggal" jawab naruto

Kemudian ia menangis

"Sudahlah naruto" gaara menenangkan

"Aku tidak tau masalahnya tapi percaya lah yume meninggal bukan karena sasuke" jelas kagami

"Kalau kamu yg ngmong gitu apa boleh buat" naruto pun mengusap air matanya dan kembali ceria

"Doushite minna ?" Tanya kagami pada sora to kyo

"Anoo kami sedang berduka karena yume sudah tidak ada lagi hiksss" sora sesengukan

"Pa..padahal aku belum minta maaf" sahut kyo

"Tenang lah yume kan selalu ada dihati kalian, jadi untuk apa sedih berlarut2"

"Temo, aku ingin yume yg asli" teriak sora

"Kalau begitu anggaplah aku ini yume hmm" kagami pun tersenyum

"Kagami senpai / kagami san"

Esoknya

Hari ini hari minggu

Kagami Mansion

Tok tok

"Haiii" teriak kagami

Kagami pun membuka pintunya

"Sasuke.."

"Ano, aku bertanya pada wali kelas dimana rumahmu? Jujur saja aku ingin main denganmu dan maaf kalau aku tidak sopan"

"Hehe santai aja kali, memangnya mau kemana ?"

"Ketempat yg kau suka.."

"Heee kau serius ?"

"Iya ini cius loh"

"Haha bagaimana kalau kita awali dengan makan2 ?"

"Ayo cepat" sasuke narik kagamii

"Jadi kau suka ramen ?" Tanya sasuke

"Ya apapun yg pedas pasti aku suka hehe"

"Kau mirip dengan yume, dia juga suka pedas"

"Hontou ? Hati2 ya lama2 kau juga akan jatuh cinta padaku..."

Sasuke diam, tapi merah diwajahnya tak dapat ditutupi

"Nee seberapa mirip aku dengan yume..?"

"Ada apa kau bertanya begitu..?"

"Jawab saja sasuke.."

"Sebenarnya mirip banget.."

"Kalau begitu jangan sedih lagi.."

"Ech ?"

"Kan sudah ada yume kedua.." Kagami pun menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Tapi tidak sama.."

"Biarpun berbeda aku juga pasti akan membahagiakanmu.."

"Kagamii.. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan.."

"Tapi aku rasa harus, karna aku harus membalas kebaikan sasuke.."

"Ech apa yg pernah kulakukan untukmu..?"

"Suatu saat juga pasti tau"

Konoha Game Park

Baru saja mereka masuk

"Ayo masuk rumah hantuuu" teriak kagami

"Ah tidak jangannnn"

Kagami pun menyeret sasuke masuk

Kemudian

"Mengerikann !" Teriak sasukee

Baru keluar dari rumah hantu, kagami langsung tergiur untuk mencoba roller coaster

"Ayo naik roller coaster"

"Waaaaa aku tidak ikut, jangan menarikku kagamii"

Tapi akhirnya sasukelah yg kalah

Setelahnya

"Aku pengen muntah" keluh sasuke

"Ayo naik bungge jumping"

*bungge jumping itu permainan yg loncat kebawah dari ketinggian*

"Yume kumohon jangan lagi.."

"Temo aku bukan yume"

"Ah gomen2"

"Jadi kau sudah menganggapku sebagai Namikaze Yume?"

"Bu..bukan begitu"

"Yasudahlah ayo main lagi"

Mereka terus bermain sampai

Malamnya

"Jaa nee sasuke.."

"Sampai besokk" sasuke pun melesat pergi

"Jantungku aneh" gumam kagami

"Hmm cuma dia yg bisa melakukannya" kagami tersenyum misterius

Sementara sasuke

"Dia itu cowok sasuke, bagaimana mungkin aku menyukainya, gahhhhh" sasuke mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi

Esoknya

"Ohayou sasuke" sapa kagami

"Ohayou" jawab sasuke sambil blushing

"Nee wajahmu merah ada apa ? Kau sakit ? Ayo ku antar ke uks"

"Tidak perlu aku sehat kok" jawab sasuke

"Hontou ? Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Kagami kun ohayouu" sapa karin

"Ohayou" balas kagami sambil senyum

"Hee kau tampan seperti biasa"

"Arigatou"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan malam ini ?"

"Boleh, jemput aku ya ?"

"Hai hai kagami kun, jaa nee" karin pun berlalu

"Dia mencampakkanmu.."

"Itu malah bagus" sahut sasuke

"Hehe jangan2 mulai suka padaku ya ?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.." Ucap sasuke sambil blushing

"Kagami senpai.." Panggil sora

"Haii" kagami pun menoleh

Sora pun meneguk ludah melihat ketampanan makhluk dihadapannya ini

"Doushite sora ?" Tanya kagami

"Ah iee da yo, cuma mau ngajakin makan siank bersama"

"Oh gomen aku tidak bisa, aku harus menemani sasuke"

"Sou ka ? Ok jaa nee" sora pun berlalu

"Makan nih tomat" seru kagami

"Kau tau kesukaanku..?"

"Iya habisnya kalau kau bersamaku wajahmu semerah tomat ini"

"U..urusaii" sasuke blushing lagi

"Tuh kan bener"

Sasuke pun diam

"Jangan diam begitu, ayo makan bento ku"

"Hai hai"

"Rasanya mirip masakan yume.."

"Hontou ? Haha tak sia2 aku bangun pagi2.."

"Kau mempersiapkannya dari pagi ?"

"Uhm, dulu pada saat aku disuna aku selalu bangun pagi kok"

"Loh memangnya disini tidak bangun pagi ?"

"Iee, disuna harus bangun pukul 3 pagi"

"What ? Sebenarnya kamu waktu disuna sekolah apa sih ?"

"Sekolah penyiksaan batin"

"Hah ?!" Sasuke swt sampai tak bisa berkata2

Esoknyaaaaa

"Ayo kita jalan2 lagiiiii !" Teriak kagami didepan Uchiha Mansion

Sasuke ceNgo melihat kagami

Ia pun langsung turun kebawah dan menghampiri kagami

"Nanti kau dikira gila lo..?" Tegur sasuke

"Aku memang gila cintamu hehe.." Kagami pun nyengir

Sasuke langsung blushing

"Me..memangnya mau kemana ?"

"Tidak tau, tapi belikan aku sesuatu donk"

"Hah ?! Kau ingin hadiah ?"

"Uhm, hadiah pertama dari sasuke"

"Kau mau apa ?"

"Mau dipeluk hehe" kagami langsung memeluk sasuke

Sasuke tambah blushing

"Ka..kagami jangan.."

"Wajahmu merah, kalau begini seolah2 kau adalah uke sasuke.."

"Tolong lepaskan" pinta sasuke pasrah

"Hai hai, kita perginya naik kereta saja ya ?"

"Hn"

Konoha Mall Center

"Wahh luasnyaaa !" Seru kagami

"Baru kesini ya?" Tanya sasuke

"Iyaaaaaaa ! Senangnya, disuna aku jarang ketempat begini ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Karena aku terlalu..."

"Apa ? Terlalu polos ?"

"Uhm, itu ada baju maid, coba ah..." Kagami pun kabur

"Kagamiiii !" Sasuke pun mengejar kagami

"Bagus2 ya sasuke ? Menurutmu aku bagus pakai yg mana ?"

"Memang bagus, tapi ini kan baju maid perempuan kagami"

"Aku selalu pakai yg serba biru, bagaimana kalau pink atau merah.."

"Jangan aneh2 kagami.."

"Sepertinya yg warna ini bagus, aku pengen nyoba..." Kagami kabur keruang ganti

"Kaga...mi.."

"Nee sasuke, bagus tidak ?"

Sasuke pun menoleh

Ia pun terdiam

"Ugh" sasuke langsung menutup hidungnya dan berpaling kearah lain

'Kuso, dia manis sekaliiii' wajah sasuke pun memerah

"Nee kog diam ?"

"Ja..jangan mendekat"

"Nande ? Aku aneh ya ?"

"Bu..bukan begitu"

"Lalu kenapa ?"

"Bo..boku wa.."

"Ya sudah aku ganti lagi, kita lanjut lagi ya ?"

"Chotto matte.."

"Ada apa ?"

"Boleh kc aku mengambil fotomu ?"

"Hee jadi kau mau memotret ku hehe boleh saja"

"Ugh.."

'Sial dia tambah manis saat tersenyum..'

Setelah berkeliling konoha mall center SasuKaga pulang jalan kaki

"Hehe tadi menyenangkan sekali.."

'Iya bagimu, aku hampir kehabisan darah tadi' pikir sasuke

"Jangan cuekin aku donk" kagami meluk sasuke

"A.. Gomen" sasuke blushing

"Wajahmu merah terus apa kau sakit ?"

"Iee"

"Lalu kenapa ?"

Tes tes

"Ech..?" Kaget sasuke

"Hujan" teriak kagami senang

"Kagami ayo kita lari rumah ku sudah dekat"

Tapi yg diajak malah asik main ujan

"Horeeee, ayo kita mandi sasukeeee !" Ajak kagami

"Kagami jangan nanti kau sakit.." Sasuke pun menarik paksa kagami

Uchiha Mansion

"Kau sudah pakai baju kan ?" Tanya sasuke yg saat ini membelakangi kagami

"Sudah kok" jawab kagami

Sasuke pun berbalik

"Kenapa pakai dalaman saja, apa kau tidak kedinginan ?"

"Kenapa ? Apa aku terlihat sexy kalau begini..?"

Sasuke pun memakaikan baju hangat kekagami sambil buang muka *dan lagi2 sasuke blushing*

"Kancing sendiri" perintah sasuke

"Kancingkan donk, kan tanggungg" goda kagami

"Tolong mengerti aku"

"Hahaha hai hai sasuke sama"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu kagami no baka"

"Biar baka yg penting aku ganteng"

"Gag ada hubungannya.."

"Kissu.."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Teriak sasuke frustasi

Esoknya

"Sasuke berikan aku cintamu~" teriak kagami

"Ba..baka !" Sasuke pun blushing

"Ayo menikah" teriak kagami lagi

"Kami sama tolong aku"

"Dan kita akan punya anak"

"Seseorang tolong bunuh aku"

"Dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya hoho"

"Yasudahlah terserah saja"

Kagami pun bersandar dibahu sasuke

"Mau ya ?"

"Iee"

"Heee ? Jangan bohongi hatimu sasuke.."

"Aku tidak bohong.."

"Yasudah Ayoo makannnnn!" Teriak kagami

"Hai" jawab sasuke pasrah

"Kagamiii senpaiiii" teriak sora dari jauh

"Oh haii" sahut kagami

Sora pun lari kearah kagami tapi naas ia jatuh

Duaghh

"Ittaii" rintihnya

Kagami pun mendatangi sora

"Tuh kan makanya hati2"

"Go..gomen"

Kagami pun menggendong sora ala bridal style

"Se..senpai..?" Sora pun blushing

"Sudah aku akan mengantarmu ke uks, sasuke tunggu ya ?"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana dia ?" Tanya sasuke ketus

"Dia ternyata tidak apa2, sasuke kenapa jadi dingin sih ? Cemburu ya ?"

Sasuke kaget

"Oh tidak kok haha mana mungkin aku cemburu hoho"

"Tuh kan ketahuan banget boongnya"

"Ti..tidak kok.."

"Kalau tidak cemburu juga tidak apa2 kog" expresi kagami langsung berubah sedih

"Sebenarnya aku cemburu sedikit.."

"Hontou ? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya" kagami pun tersenyum tulus

Sasuke langsung blushing

'Dia maniss sekalii' pikir sasuke

Esoknya

"Naruto, gaara.."

"Oh kagami doushite ttebayo ?" Tanya naruto

"Iee da yo, cuma pengen gabung, boleh ?"

"Boleh saja" jawab gaara

"Sepertinya sasuke berpura2 mencintai karin"

"Hah apa ?!" Kaget naruto

"Malah sasuke benci sekali dengan karin"

"Kau yakin ?" Tanya gaara

"Uhm, aku kan selalu bersama sasuke jadi aku tau.."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sasuke yume juga karin" heran naruto

"Jangan2 karin yg membunuh yume" sambung gaara

"Sudah2 jangan tuduh yg tidak2"nasihat kagami

"Ah benar juga, astagfirullah" naruto beristigfar

KaGaa hanya bisa cengo

"Lama sekali sih sasuke..?" Tanya kagami

"Tadi aku beli minuman"

Saat ini mereka berdua ada diatap sekolah

Sasuke pun berdiri disamping kagami yg tengah duduk

"Sebenarnya, aku dicegat karin tadi.."

"Aku cemburu nih"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya ?"

"Lalu kau menyukai ku ya?"

"Ti..tidak" sasuke blushing lalu buang muka

Kagami pun duduk dibelakang sasuke tanpa diketahui sasuke

"Jangan berdiri aja donk" kagami pun narik sasuke hingga sasuke diasuh kagami sekarang

Yg lebih parah kagami memeluk sasuke

"Ka..kagamii.."

"Aku suka dipeluk sasuke kun"

"Ech ?!" Kaget sasuke

'Yume ?! Tapi dia kagami' pikir sasuke bingung

"Hayoo hayooo.. Yg lagi pacarannn" teriak sora tiba2

Kagami pun melihat kearah pintu

"Minna.." Kagami pun senyum

Naru Kyo Gaa So pun mendekat

Sasuke pun langsung pindah, ia duduk disamping kagami

"Apakah kami cocok ?" Tanya kagami

"Ja..jangan bercanda" sahut sasuke

"Aku serius, aku memang mencintaimu sasuke"

"Berhentillah menggoda ku"

"Suki"

"Seseorang tolong akuuuu!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya

"Hehe mesra sekali" goda sora

"Hontou ? Arigatou"

"Co.. Cocok kok" puji kyo

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya"

"Semoga kalian langgeng"

"Terimakasih doanya naruto"

"Tolong hentikan !" Pinta SasuGaa

Esoknya

"Gahh kenapa dari tadi yg ada dipikiranku cuma kagamiii ? Ada apa denganku ?!"

"Jangan2 aku jatuh cinta padanya ?"

"Andweeee andweeeee" *koreanya kambuh*

"Tapi dia manis sih.."

"Ieeee apa yg baru saja kukatakannn.."

"Kurasa aku kerasukan makhluk aneh.."

"Gahhh seseorang tolong akuuu !"

"Kenapa sih ototou berisik sekali ?" Tanya itachi yg tiba2 muncul dikamar sasuke

"Aku.."

"Kalau tidak mau cerita kamu bisa gila lo ototou"

"Gah baka aniki kenapa mengancamku seperti itu ?"

"Aku tidak mengancam tapi itu memang benar"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang"

"Ya tembak saja apa susahnya, lagipula yume tidak akan marah. Sudahlah kau kan sudah dewasa jadi tidak perlu diajari cara nembak cowok kan?" Itachi pun meninggalkan kamar sasuke

"Kenapa aniki tau yg kusukai adalah cowok ?"

"Jangan2 aniki menguntitku ?"

"Haaahhh" sasuke menghela nafas

"Memang susah jadi orang ganteng, kemana2 ada yg ngikutin.." Ucap sasuke narsis

Esoknya

"Kagami aku ingin bicara"

"Disini saja sasuke"

"Tidak bisa, ini mengenai, anoo.."

"Ya sudah mau kemana..?"

"Jadi ada apa ?"

"Su.. Su.. Su.. Suki da" ucap sasuke susah payah

"Hmm aku sudah tau kok"

Cukup jawaban simple dari kagami

"Hah ?!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, hati2 sekarang kau benar2 jatuh cinta padaku kan.."

"Hai hai, aku tau"

"Aku juga suka sasuke meski kedengarannya aneh walau normal saja dikonoha sepasang pria berpacaran"

"Aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu karena karin belum memutuskanku"

"Tenang saja, aku punya rencana. perempuan itu jelas sekali kalau ia menyukaiku"

"Hontou ? Bagaimana caranya ?"

Kagami pun membisiki sasuke

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku juga menganggapmu yume.."

"Uhm, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan"

Sasuke pun langsung menyentuh pipi kagami dan mengelusnya

"Yume sering melakukan ini padaku, dan tentu saja aku menyukainya. Karena kau orang yg kusukai sekarang biar aku yg melakukannya padamu.."

"Dari dulu aku selalu menantikannya.." Ucap kagami sambil menutup mata

"Ureshii yoo.."

"Aku akan berusaha menjagamu lebih baik dari aku menjaga yume.."

"Uhm arigatou"

Esoknya

"Karin"

"Oh kagami kun ada apa ?"

"Aku menyukai mu"

"Hah ?!"

"Tapi kau sudah punya sasuke, dan sasuke itu sahabatku. aku tak mungkin menyakitinya"

"Kau tenang saja, akan kuputuskan sasuke"

"Benarkah ?"

"Iya demimu aku rela kok"

"Bisakah kau memutuskannya dihadapanku ?"

"Tentu saja, temo kenapa kau tidak percaya aku akan memutuskan sasuke"

"Sebenarnya iya"

"Baiklah, besok akan kuputuskan dia"

Malam hari disuatu tempat

"Kyuu nii hari yg kita tunggu sudah tiba"

"Benarkah yume ? Kalau begitu minum ramuan yg kuberi kemarin ya ?"

"Hai"

Whatt ?! Jadi yume masih hidup

Esoknya

"Sasuke" panggil karin, kagami pun mengikuti karin

"Ada apa ?" Tanya sasuke

"Aku ingin kita berakhir disini" ucap karin

"Hn"

"Katakan juga kau takkan menganggunya lagi dan takkan pernah muncul dikehidupannya" bisik kagami

"Aku takkan mengganggumu dan takkan pernah muncul lagi dikehidupanmu. Jadi kita akan menjalani masing2 sekarang dan aku takkan pernah memintamu kembali padaku"

"Sora aku ingin bicara"

"Gaa..gaara senpai, gomen tapi aku ada urusan"

"Jangan menghindar lagi" gaara pun memeluk sora

"Se..senpai.."

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Hah ?"

"Aku menyukaimu sora, aku takkan mengulangnya lagi"

"Apakah ini karena yume sudah tidak ada ?"

"Bukan baka ! Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pura2 berpacaran dan karena kita terus bersama entah kenapa aku nyaman denganmu"

"Se..senpai kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakannya ?"

"Gomen, aku tak pandai merangkai kata tapi aku benar2 menyukaimu percayalah"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mempercayaimu senpaii ?"

Tempat lain

"Kyo kenapa kau menghindariku terus" tanya naruto

"A..aku tak ingin mengganggu hubungan naruto san dan hinata san"

"Hah ?"

"Anoo gomen, kemarin aku tak sengaja dengar senpai menyatakan cinta pada hinata san"

"Kau dengar ?"

"Jadi aku tak ingin mengganggu naruto san lagi.."

"Kyo kau baka!"

"Na..Naruto san"

"Makanya kalau aku bicara dengerin sampai habis donk. Aku memang menyukai hinata, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku punya seseorang yg kusukai yaitu kamu"

"Na..nani ?!"

"Tidak peduli apapun jawabanmu yg pasti daisuke da Rhizuka Kyoko"

"Na..naruto san"

Kembali ke tempat sasuke

"Jadi kita putus kan mulai sekarang ?" Tanya sasuke

"Tentu saja, nah kagami kun kau bisa menembak aku sekarang" ucap karin

"Gomen aku tidak tertarik pada wanita karena aku.."

Hening sejenak

Akhirnya kagami menjatuhkan rambut birunya yg ternyata cuma wig itu

Kagami juga menarik alat pengubah suara yg ada di samping telinganya

Kini Yosuke Kagami berubah jadi Namikaze Yume

"Aku adalah namikaze yume, mana mungkin aku menembak mu wanita brengsek" ucap yume

SasuKa kaget bukan main

Duagh

Yume langsung meninju perut karin

"Uhukkk" karin kesakitan dan langsung jatuh dilantai

"Aku benar2 sudah lama menantikan hari ini, jika bisa akan kubunuh kau bangsat" Teriak yume

"Ck jadi kau masih hidup, aku masih punya rencana B kok" karin pun menghubungi seseorang

"Bunuh hashirama" teriaknya

"Aku tak percaya kau berbuat seperti ini karin" kata kushina diujung sana

"Ku..kushina san" kaget karin

"Tenang saja, kau pasti akan lama mendekam dipenjara"

"Tidak ! Aku tidak mau dipenjara.. Tidakkkk !" Karin kabur meniggalkan sasuyu

"Sasuke kun" panggil yume

"Yume itu benar2 kau ?" Tanya sasuke tidak percaya

"Hai, memangnya siapa lagi ? Memangnya ada berapa Namikaze Yume didunia inii?"

"Kau masih hidup?"

"Iya sasuke sayang, aku takkan mati semudah itu, lagipula kalau aku mati kau juga harus ikut sasuke kun"

"Yumeee" sasuke langsung memeluk yume

"Jadi..?"

"Jadi apa nya yume ?"

"Suka kagami atau yume ?"

"Ech..?"

Sasuke pun mikir

"Dua duanyaaaaa !" Teriaknya histeris

"Heeeee ?"

TAMAT

Hahahahaahahahahahahahaha

Mohon kritik dan saran

Yg membangun ya hoho

Omake

"Keriput apa rencana mu ?" Kyuubi

"Kita palsukan kematian yume, kyuubi bukankah kau baru saja menciptakan boneka yg sangat mirip dengan manusia" itachi

"Benar juga, jenius juga kau keriput" kyuubi

"Tentu saja ini kan untukmu honey" itachi

"Gahh jangan bicara seperti itu, nah yume apa kau setuju?" Kyuubi

"Hai, temo apa aku hanya akan diam saja ?" Yume

"Tidak2, kau akan menyamar jadi seorang lelaki, kyuubi ada ramuannya kan ?" Itachi

"Iya2 ada kog" kyuubi

"Temo, kalau rambut dan mataku tidak berubah aku akan cepat ketahuan donk" yume

"Benar juga, apa lagi kalau blonde cepat ketahuan kalau kau itu namikaze" kyuubi

"Bagaimana kalau serba biru saja, rambut biru mata biru dan tambahkan syal biar makin beda" Itachi

"Ita nii memang jenius" yume

"Yup hari pertama minum ini, lalu ketika karin menyatakan perasaannya minum yg ini" Kyuubi

"Apa bedanya ?" Yume

"Yg pertama adalah botol untuk mengubahmu jadi lelaki sungguhan, dari mulai rambut sampai suara" kyuubi

"Yg ini ?" Yume

"Itu untuk mengembalikan dirimu ke yg sekarang ini, jadi nanti kau tinggal melepas wig dan alat pengubah suara saja" kyuubi

"Ah hai2 senangnya punya nii san yg dua2 nya jenius" yume

"Makanya doakan aku agar cepat2 menikah dengan kyuubi" Itachi

"Apa ? Jangan pernah bermimpi brengsek !" Kyuubi


End file.
